My Secrets and Horrors
by loveitsu
Summary: Flora has always had secrets, one's that she was swore to keep. but now she wants out and that's where the problems begin.
1. Chapter 1 Demons

So here we are my first Winx fan fiction but hopefully not my last. I have had this story in my head or a while now and never really got it down on paper. Well here go's.

My Secret and Horrors

Her heart beat hard against her hurting chest, as her legs forced themselves to run and as fast as they could, spreading aches and pains throughout the body. Tree after tree went by as her boots slapped the morning dew on the fresh forest grass, heading towards Alfea. She could hear the whisper of the trees asking for what was going on, why the careless run through the forest. The events of that night replaying over and over, the adrenaline, the prize, the sirens and voices telling her to stop, but nothing could compare to the pain that was torturing her shoulder.

She quickly glanced to her left shoulder, blood seeping down her arm forcing its way out around the neck of an arrow. Although she couldn't see it the dampness down her back told her the arrow went straight through, drowning her back in blood. She needed help desperately.

Then she heard it, the patter of footsteps behind her. They were still chasing her, the guardians of Magix museum. They weren't exactly human but they weren't beasts. They were demons. Their eyes glowed red as they hunted down their pray, the small pale feet's gliding them over the forest, their nails became talons, and upon their heads was two horns shape enough to kill a bull. Screams poured out of their mouths through pointed teeth, constantly aimed their bows sending showers of arrows in her direction as she dodged through the trees.

Finally after what seemed like forever the gates of Alfea came into site, the moon lighting the way in, almost inviting. In pain she transformed the wings sprouting from her back putting pressure on the arrow, her costume fluttered lightly in the cold winter breeze. Her vision started to blur now and again, "I have to get inside" forcing herself onwards she beat her powerful wings once and shot up into the air. It was then she heard them again, she looked down to see the demons firing arrows at her angrily, hoping that she could lose them once she entered Alfea. With another beat she landed on to a balcony she knew only too well.

As she landed on the cold stone she didn't waste energy in being silent as she knew the girls was out with their boys, and wouldn't be back so early into the night. In agony cries escaped her at last after spending so much time to keep silent, her right arm clenched around the neck of the arrow trying to preserve her life. Little did she know she had been heard?

"Hey did you guys here something?" Bloom asked as she gently closed the door to the room, the girls had just got in and was close to collapsing from exhaustion. "No I didn't, it was proberly nothing Bloom just relax, you're just a little jumpy from the horror movie we just saw." Stella said as she slumped onto the sofa closely followed by everyone else but Bloom, who stood uneasy by the door listening carefully.

She heard it again, "there I heard it again I think it's coming from my room, its proberly Kiko I will just check be back in a sec." Silently Bloom made her way to

her room, her heart beating faster than it should, she froze herself outside the door preparing herself for what she may see. Then another bang echoed through the dorm this one all the girls heard, "okay I heard that!" Tecna spoke as she stood up. All the girls stood up and made their way to the door next to Bloom.

"What do you think it is Bloom?" Layla asked as she edged her way closer to the door, her hand reaching for the handle but stopping before she got there. "I don't know but I don't think its Kiko or Flora, she went out for a walk in the forest to see the flowers in the night. I think we should transform." And with that the girls transformed into their enchantix costumes, Layla took her place by the door again her hand resting on the door handle shaking slightly, the rest of the girls took aim at the door ready to attack if necessary.

Bloom gave a nod of approval to Layla was swung the door open, to reveal Flora in the middle of the room on her knees, her back to the door staring at the balcony. "Flora?" Musa spoke in shock, her friend remained staring at the balcony, it was only then the other girls saw the demons on the balcony. A scream echoed through the room as the blond fairy saw the creatures; Flora's eyes remained on the demons terrified out of her life.

Without warning one of the demons lifted its crossbow and fired an arrow, time seemed to slow down as the arrow forced its way into Flora's stomach. The force sending the young fairy backwards on to the room's floor, before she had a chance to yell in pain Musa was at her side along with Layla. "What the hell, are they doing here? Bloom do you think you can take them out." Layla yelled to the dragon fairy. "We will try, Tecna, Stella I think we should try convergence." Bloom rushed "okay let's do it" Tecna replied. "Convergence" they all yelled.

Screams of pain reached all the ears off the girls as the power took out the demons, those who survived ran for their life's, giving up the fight. Flora stared up at the ceiling the pain got t her, the lack of blood making her head light and dizzy. The last thing she remembered was that off darkness and her friends yelling her name.


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting a friend

Here it is the second chapter, will Flora survive with no lasting effects? What will she reveal? How will the gang take it? Read to find out.

My Secrets and Horrors

Chapter 2 – My Flora

"Do you think she will be fine?" Musa asked as she sat on the sofa in the middle of the living room, it was now early morning, Flora had been taken to the medical ward six hours ago and the girls had heard no news so far, and worry was starting to eat them alive. "Of course she will be, she's strong she will pull through" Layla replied as she sat next to Musa. "But did you see the state of her, head to toe she was covered in cuts bruises, blood" Tecna added in as a tear fell down her face.

Stella being Stella was pacing around the room complete worry all over her face, "I can't believe it and the look I her eyes showed she knew she wasn't going to pull through. Was it me or did she give up fighting those things to easily?" the conversation continued discussing weather Flora knew what was going to happen.

Bloom was outside sat on the cold stone balcony staring at the rising sun her mind blank after what had happened last night, her friends look in her eyes stayed fresh in her mind. The only noise that she could hear was the calming sound of the early morning birds, thoughts buzzing through her mind _"Why on earth were those creatures attacking Flora and not any of us when we entered the room?" _The red headed fairy was broken out of the trance by a voice.

"Are you okay Bloom?" her head shot to the balcony doors to see Stella stood there leaning against the frame. "I, I don't know." Bloom replied honestly "I just don't understand the situation why didn't those demon things attack us when we entered the room. They had all their attention on Flora and Flora alone." Stella sat next to her fiery friend on the stone floor. "Well it just means we have another adventure, we have to find out why those things were after Flora, and why Flora didn't come with us on this date. Helia had asked her, but she declined, she's hiding something and it looks like it's not doing her any good." Shock came upon Blooms face as she heard this new information "I think we should go see Ms Faragonda see what she knows. We have to help her"

Bloom and Stella went back into the living room where the rest of the girls were sitting, each with their sad faces, Layla noticed them first. "Hey!" Bloom flashed a brave smile at the girls, "Stella told me that Helia asked Flora for a date but she refused, Flora knows something we don't and I hope Ms Faragonda knows what it is." "So we are going to see Ms Faragonda and find out what she knows." Stella finished.

Immediately Layla and Tecna stood up, "well what are you waiting for, let's go" without thinking Bloom, Stella, Tecna and the morfix fairy headed for the door.

Musa remained sat on the sofa, staring at the floor in front of her. Tears were threatening to fall from her fragile eyes. Musa was one for never showing her emotions but her closest friend was close to dying, and no matter how hard she tried she just couldn't control them. A wet drop trickled down her cheek and dripped off of her chin, and fell to the floor.

"Musa?" upon hearing her name the music fairy turned to the voice, she saw Layla stood in the doorway, the other girls nowhere in sight. "Musa are you alright?" Layla spoke again as she slightly made her way towards the broken girl, kneeling in front of her Layla saw the pain in her friend's eyes. Musa's stare followed Layla from the doorway to when she was kneeling in front of her, "I, I just guess I'm worried." Layla understood perfectly, "I understand Musa; I know she helped you trust in people and help you with all your social problems. She was always there for you and I know you must feel helpless, But you're not. Musa she needs your support, you should go see her, for both hers and yours sake."

Knowing her athletic friend was right Musa dried the tears from her cheeks, and forced a smile on her face. Deep down Musa knew that for the first two years of Alfea she had depended on Flora, but now the tables had turned it is Flora that needs her. Silently Musa stood up Layla following her lead, "your right Layla, she needs us I have to go and make sure she never gives up." A warm smile grew on the morphix fairies face at her friends determination.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Layla asked in attempt to make Musa feel that she isn't alone. "No that's alright; I want to go alone if you understand." Layla did "okay if you're sure, I'm going to go for a jog to clear my head, if you need me contact me." With that Musa gave her tom boy friend a gently hug and then left the room leaving Layla standing alone in the room.

Silently Musa walked through the empty corridors heading towards the hospital ward, where her friend was lying lifelessly. The only noises her enhanced ears picked up were the clip clop of her trainers on the tiles, and the chirping of birds outside in the trees. Within minutes she was stood in front of the doors that lead to the ward. Just as she was about to reach for the handle, the door opened. She saw the nurse stood in the doorway surprised to see the young fairy.

"Musa, I wasn't expecting to see you here so soon." The nurse stood still staring at Musa, "I just need to see her, is she okay?" her voice shaky with fear of bad news. Tiny beads of sweat started to form on the top of her brow. Sympathetically the older woman spoke "follow me please." Silently Musa followed the nurse through the empty echoic halls. A minute later she was stood in front of a door with the name Flora engraved on the panel.

Breaking the silence Ofelia, the nurse gently answered Musa's question. "Flora was in a bad state when she came to me, I done all I could. I was surprised when I saw the arrow in her shoulder, I managed to get it out with minimal damage but the other arrow was more difficult. It was hard trying to help her best I could. I managed to remove it but the stomach muscles are damaged badly and it will take a while before she would be fully healed, but there are really negative points to saving her life. But due to patient confidentiality I can't tell you unless Flora or her family says I can."

Musa let out a heavy sign "so apart from that she is okay?" she managed to force out, a small smile appeared on the nurse's face "yer she will be okay just going to be a bit sore for a while, her body was covered in cuts and bruises. Musa you may go and see her."

The footsteps of the nurse grew quieter as she walked back down the corridors away from where Musa currently stood. After a while of staring into the open hospital room at the dark bed, which in reality was only a few seconds Musa made her way over to her friend. Her breathing was shallow and skin pale due to her state, Musa allowed the tears to fall for her watery eyes down he cheeks and to land on the tile floor of the room.

Flora led in the bed her eyes closed shut trying to block out the pain in her stomach and shoulder. But she was fully aware of the visitor standing in the doorway, but she did not know who would come to visit her at this hour in the morning. Sensing that the person was not going to make any attempt to move for a while, Flora slowly moved her head to face the door extremely trying to ignore the pain this movement caused her shoulder.

Opening her eyes she saw Musa stood in the light coming through the open door, using a lot of energy she managed to speak, "are you going to come in or stand in the doorway forever." Upon hearing her friends voice Musa snapped out of her thoughts and a light smile appeared on her face. Silently Musa closed the door once again sending the room into dim lighting; Flora continued to stare at her friend "I had a feeling it was either going to be Helia or you who would visit me first."

Finally Musa spoke "I just had to come, I, I couldn't bear not knowing if you was okay. Are you okay?" a awkward silence hang in the air, feeling like she crossed the line Musa walked up to the side of the bed and looked down at the floor holding her right arm against her side with her left. "I'm, I'm sorry if I have crossed the line I didn't mean to." Quickly Flora replied hoping that she didn't cause her friend any unnecessary pain. "no its quite alright Musa, I just have to get used to it don't I" Musa watched as Flora grabbed her stomach with her free hand due to the pain that it was causing her, her skin pale.

Seeing that her music loving friend was still stood Flora gently tapped the edge of the bed signalling her to sit. Seeing her friend do so she continued, "you don't know the extent of my injuries. Do you?" Musa only shook her head. "The nurse said it was patient confidentiality I'm just happy you're alive. You have no idea how much it hurt us to find you in the room like that. Why where they attacking you? What were they?"

"I don't know what they were I was taking a walk through the woods and it was cold out that is why I wore the black track suit bottoms and jacket. Up ahead I saw a man run through the trees and those things was following him. Suddenly they stopped and turned to see me, next thing I know I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder." Flora stopped talking for a second and took in a deep steady breath trying to contain her pain.

Musa saw through Flora's act and swathe pain in her eyes, feeling guilty she gently put her hand upon her friends uninjured shoulder. "Flora you don't have to be strong, I can see it in your eyes that you are in pain. You don't have to finish the tale now you can do it when you are feeling better." A warm smile grew on Flora's face. "No I will finish, I guess I can get nothing past you. Can I?"

Just as Flora was going to continue her tale, a cold draft burst through the small dull room, both Musa and Flora turned to see the nurse in the doorway. "I am terribly sorry, but visiting times are over. You have to go." She spoke gently as not to cause uproar. Pure sadness flashed across Musa's face, "yes of course" she turned back to face the pain filled eyes belonging to her friend. "I will be back tomorrow, try to sleep, hope you feel better soon." Silently the music fairy left the room, not looking back in fear that the threatening tears may actually win and fall.

Musa full of pain, emotion and worry headed back to the empty door to spend the night alone with just her thoughts and worry, leaving a truly upset and hurting Flora alone in the depressing hospital room.


	3. Chapter 3 what happened

My Secrets and Horrors

Chapter 3 – What Happened?

Flora stared at the nurse in the doorway who had just sent away her friend who deep inside she needed at a time like this. Softly the nurse spoke "you should get some rest, tomorrow Ms Faragonda would like to speak with you over this matter. I tried to get her do wait till you have more strength but she really is determined to get to the bottom of this." It was silent was a few seconds as the nurses expression softened even more. "You know what those things were, don't you?" Flora merely nodded thinking back to the attack.

"I didn't do it" Flora almost whispered as the pain still had control over her, she watched as the Ofelia bowed her head in true sadness, "I know you didn't but it doesn't look like that, but since Ms Faragonda trust you I do. Get some rest you will need it." A click echoed through the room as the door closed behind Ofelia, slowly due to the pain Flora moved her head back to look up at the ceiling. A single tear fell down her cheek as she whispered once more before sleeping into an uneasy sleep, "I wish it wasn't me"

The next morning Flora heard the sound of metal clanking and felt a tug on her wrist, although she wished to know what was going on her fear kept her eyes closed. "What you think she's a threat, look at her she can't go anywhere with the injuries she has at the minute. She is innocent" Flora heard a voice say which she easily identified as Ms Faragonda.

"She was chased by the guardians of Magix museum; they only go after their target and cannot get distracted easily. Moreover, as you know the museum was broken into last night, you have to put the facts together. I wish to speak to her room mates I need to know if Flora has an alibi for last night, I will be back this afternoon to speak to the girls and I will speak to the suspect tomorrow."

"Is it really necessary to cuff her to the bed, with the wound on her stomach she won't be able to stand for a few days, much less walk" the headmistress stressed trying to get her student some freedom. "I'm sorry I don't make the rules, I was ordered by the captain. He is not very happy at the minute; his son was a security guard at the museum and was shot in the robbery. He died in the ambulance on the way to hospital but he managed to say, they are not what they seem. Further examination of the body shows that whoever sot him tried to help him before being forced to leave with the guard demons chasing after them."

An awkward silence hung in the air, "I'm so sorry, I must be tough but Flora is no murderer!" she stressed to the obvious cop. "I hope so for her sake, the officer is hoping to have the life of whoever killed his son." This comment confused both Flora and Ms Faragonda; Flora fought the temptation to ask about what he meant. Thankfully, Ms Faragonda asked the question. "What do you mean officer, enlighten me?"

Flora heard the man sigh, "I really shouldn't tell you but because the man killed is a man of the law, the captain is close to pushing the court to say yes for the death penalty to the murderer. I really must be going I have to report back to the station before coming back to get statements from the girls was share a room with the suspect."

"Flora, her name is Flora" the headmistress almost spat back at the way the police officer had referred to her student, it was then Flora understood. The captain wants Flora's life for his sons, and the way it sound's he isn't going to spend a lot of time searching for the killer as he has his head set on her. "I have got to go, talk to you later. The cuffs have to remain and removing them is an offense." Flora listened as she heard footsteps leave the room closely followed by the thud of the door almost slamming shut.

Seconds later Flora heard the door open and close again as if someone had just entered the room. "Do you believe she is innocent Faragonda?" Ofelia asked softly, Flora felt pressure put on her shoulder that was injured and a bomb of immense pain erupted through her; she tried to conceal it and appear that she was awoken due to the pain. Flora groaned and tried to pull her free hand up to her shoulder only to find that she could not.

Ofelia and Faragonda saw that Flora was waking up and the headmistress rushed to her side, gently she wiped away a stray band of hair that had fallen onto Flora's face, "its okay Flora calm down." As now, Flora was wrestling with the cuff on her wrist, while pretending to be still half-asleep. She snapped her eyes open only to see Ms Faragonda leaning over her with a smile on her face. Though the headmistress tried to make the smile, a comforting one Flora could still see the pain in it.

"It's okay Flora, just try not to move too much" Flora looked down to her wrist which she couldn't move to find it cuffed to the railings of the bed. Tears came to her eyes as she stared at the cuffs, this was it that captain she heard about wants her dead, the young nature fairy was snapped out of her thoughts by a hand landing on her shoulder. Her eyes looked up into those of Ms Faragonda, "im so sorry Flora." A tear finally fell from Floras face.

"What happened? Why?" Flora tried to ask only for the kind old headmistress to place her fingers upon her lips quieting her. "Do you know what those things were Flora that chased you and attacked you?" Flora nodded and Ms Faragonda continued. "Those demons are protectors of Magix museum, last night the museum was broken into, one of the security guards was shot dead. Now those demons, once they chase something they wont stop till they have taken down their pray."

"You think it was me, you think I broke into Magix museum, you think I, I killed that man!" Flora stuttered as more tears came to her eyes and flowed down her cheeks soaking into the hospital pyjamas.

"No no of course I don't, but I need you to be honest with me, I need you to tell me the truth so we can prove you're innocent. What happened last night?" Flora gaze turned to the nurse who was cleaning her shoulder, "I couldn't sleep that night, I tried everything so I thought I would take a walk through the forest to my special place. A place that no-one knows about except me, I go there to calm down when angry or sad or just to think." Flora paused and let out a loud moan of pain as the nurse accidentally put a bit too much pressure on her shoulder. "I'm so sorry dear, it has to be done." Flora just grunted as she nodded her head in response.

Gently Ms Faragonda got a tissue out of the box on the bedside table and wiped away the tears that fell down Flora's face, earning a smile from the young girl. "What happened next?" she spoke softly, almost in a pleading voice.

Flora knew she had to tell the truth to some extent; she had to protect the young. "I was sat by the small waterfall staring at the waters ripples and listening to the sound of the water trickling as I thought. Then I heard running, I turned around to see a woman not that far away from me."

Flora stopped and took a deep breath, which was proven a little difficult; she closed her eyes due to the pain that flowed through her body. Once again, she felt a hand rest upon her head, "come on Flora breath, you can get through this. What did the woman look like, what was she wearing." Flora's eyes remained closed a she tried to remember, "I couldn't see a lot, it was dark, there was no moon. She wore an all black cat suit type thing, I am not sure I did not see very well. She turned to look at me and I saw that she had something on her head that reflected the limited light." Flora fought hard to stop the tears from falling but failed miserably.

Ms Faragonda's heart pulled seeing her student so helpless and panicked about the situation, "Flora you have to calm down, we will get through this but I need you to stay calm, at lunch the girls are coming I will explain the situation to them but first I need you to tell me." Flora nodded her head, "well after she looked at me she started to laugh and whispered something under her breath. As she was whispering, those demon things came up to her but before they could attack, she finished whispering which must have been some spell. Next thing I know I had a pain in my shoulder I, I saw the arrow and I just ran. I didn't know what to do I just ran." Flora broke down once again in tears.

Ms Faragonda sat on the bed and embraced the young girl into a comforting hug, tears soaked into her dress. Flora felt the pain in her shoulder and the pull of her cuffed wrist. She managed to speak through the tears as Ms Faragonda stroked her hair trying to calm down. "What's doing to happen to me?"

"I don't know Flora but we have to stay positive. I'm going to inform the girls you need their support, especially in a situation like this."

Gently the headmistress placed her finger under Flora's chin and forced her to look her in the eye, "Please Flora be strong, there is no way I am going to let them charge you for something you didn't do, you girls are family to me." Flora watched as the headmistress got up and made her way to the door, but before she left she turned back to face the terrified student. "Keep faith Flora we will sort this out" and with that she left leaving Flora and the nurse in the room.

"Ms Faragonda will sort this out Flora you wait and see. She always keeps her word." Ofelia said as she replaced the bandage on the young fairies shoulder, and then left her alone to her thoughts.

The clicking off her shoes echoed through the hallway as Ms Faragonda headed towards the dorm belonging to the Winx, her thoughts only on that of the fairy in the hospital ward. Before she knew it, she was stood outside the room and she could hear the girls talking inside. Gaining the courage to face them she knocked and waited for an answer.

Within a minute the door opened to reveal a rather worried Musa, "is she okay?" she spoke so fast it was amazing Ms Faragonda knew what she was saying. "May I come in?" Ms Faragonda bluntly said. Musa stood back allowing the headmistress to enter the dorm, the other girls just watched as she walked towards a sofa and sat on it next to a very worried Layla.

"I need to tell you girls about what is happening. This morning I went to see Flora and to get her tale of what happened out in the woods and why she was there. Nevertheless, before I got a chance I was met by a Magix police officer, he informed me that Magix museum was broken into and a powerful artefact was taken, during this raid one of the night guards was shot. Before he died, he said 'they are not what they seem' and it appeared that whoever broke into the museum tried to say him before having to leave because of the demons. Those demons are the ones who attacked Flora."

Ms Faragonda allowed the information to sink in, "wait so you're telling us that the police thinks Flora broke into the museum and stole that item because she was chased by those demon things?" Stella spoke in shock at the situation as a tear fell down her cheek. "that's what they think it gets worse, the man who was killed was the captains son, he is the head of Magix police he wants Flora on death row for the death of his son and he's close to getting it."

This caused more tears to fall from their eyes, but Bloom managed to speak "what did Flora say?" A tear fell from the headmistress's' eye, "Flora said she couldn't sleep and went for a walk to her favourite place in the forest, she told me she heard a noise behind her and saw a woman in dark clothing looking at her. The woman began to whisper under her breathe, it was then Flora saw the demons chasing the woman. Suddenly the woman stopped whispering, the demons stopped their persute on the woman, and instead turned their attention to Flora, she said she felt a pain in her shoulder being an arrow and she just ran."

"So she's innocent," Stella, replied getting a bit happier at the situation, "I'm not sure Stella I believe she is innocent but the police don't. Flora is going to need all of your support to pull through this."

"And she is going to get it Ms Faragonda. We are the Winx club we never leave anyone behind." Musa replied standing up clenching her fist at her side. The other girls stood up as well "can we see her Ms Faragonda?" Layla spoke up, her voice threatening to break at any moment."

"I don't see why not, but I have to warn you Flora has been cuffed to the bed so try to cheer her up a bit. She had her arm in a sling to take the pressure off her shoulder, which will heal in time if rested. Her stomach has been given more support by being bandaged; it will heal leaving only a scar behind from the arrow." Ms Faragonda finished and stood to her feet, "if you girls follow me I will take you to her."

Silently they made their way towards the hospital ward ignoring all the stares they got from the students passing through the corridors. As they turned a corner getting nearer to the ward, they saw three police officers walking towards them. "Ahh Ms Faragonda we were just looking for you." The officer in front spoke in a calm tone, Ms Faragonda stepped forward while the girls just stared at the officers with mixed emotions of hate and a tone of confusion.

"Officer Hales, how can I be of assistance to you at the moment." The officer removed his hat, "there's no need to call me Officer Hales Faragonda, not when we know each other personally. The girls took a closer look at the officer before them. He had short spiked hair with blazing golden eyes, which made the girls conclude he was not entirely human. "I'm sorry Darren it's been years since you graduated from Red Fountain, how have you been and what brings you to Alfea?" a sigh escaped his lips.

"I'm perfectly alright Ms Faragonda, my mum is still working for Magix counsel and my dad is still with the police service like me. I am also expecting my first child in four months with my wife, Rosario. However, I am her because I'm on a case involving one of your students. I'm here to ask Flora Willow Decarbi's friends some questions." Darren put his hat back on and looked at the girls behind Faragonda. "I understand but I was just taking them to see Flora, they found her and are extremely worried. Can you wait for ten minutes?" Ms Faragonda responded knowing that all the girls wanted to do was to see Flora.

"I understand, my family is quite close with the DeCarbi family and I wouldn't mind seeing how Flora is doing. We shall company you to her as protection. Personally I think Flora is being set up."

"You're not the only one Darren, we have to find the truth and fast, let's go" Ms Faragonda spoke softly and began to walk past the officers who followed behind her.

Stella turned to Bloom as they continued their walk towards the ward. "how do you think they know each other?" Tecna heard the question and sighed, just sometimes she wished Stella would listen to a conversation without letting her mind wonder. "Stella he said he went to Red Fountain that's how they know each other." They was closer to the hospital ward but froze when they heard a blood curdling scream.

Well that's another chapter done hope you enjoy.

As much as I would like it I don't own Winx club


	4. Chapter 4 the attack of an innocent

My Secrets and Horrors

Chapter 4 The attack of an innocent fairy, or is she?

Upon hearing the scream, they all froze before racing off towards the sound, towards the hospital wing. Turning the corner, they saw an officer who was obviously the captain of the police force, walk out of the hospital ward with a cuffed Flora in front of him. Her hands was forced behind her back including her injured one, blood was soaking into the top from her wound, her face was wet with tears and pain. Her stomach was also starting to turn blood red, and her feet were barely able to hold her weight.

Flora collapsed to her knees, the pain becoming too much to bear tears fell to the ground as her head fell down to face the floor in a pitiful attempt to stop the pain. "Get up!" the captain screamed into Floras ear, as he provided no help for her. Flora put her left leg up onto the stone floor of Alfea and tried to push herself up but failed and fell back down to her knees. The movement causing blood flow to increase from her stomach wound.

Furiously he shouted again "get to your feet" but Flora managed to find her voice. "I can't, it hurts too much." Her voice was thin, fragile and sounded like a whisper, but hoarse due to the tears. The captain pulled hard on the cuffs forcing Flora to her feet, he slammed her into the wall. She cried out again in a new wave on pain, "that is not pain, pain is what you feel when you find your son was murdered."

Floras head was splitting with pain from the hard force it had taken from being smacked into the wall but she still understood everything that was going on. She didn't have a concussion, yet. She felt blood sliding down the left side of her face, matting in with hair. Feeling a small patch of anger she replied, her voice a little stronger but still a whisper. "I didn't kill him, I wasn't near the museum." In pure wrath, the captain pulled the young fairy back and smacked her into the wall again but harder.

Her forehead slammed against the stone, more blood flowed down her face as her eyesight went dizzy and her head felt weak. "You don't know what pain is" the officer once again yelled in Flora's ear, making her head spin even more. Before

Anyone could do anything to help her he placed a hand on her wounded shoulder and whispered into her ear while using his other hand to keep Floras head hard against the wall.

"I am going to get revenge for my son's death, and trust me it will be revenge." He put more pressure onto her shoulder, causing her to scream. The officers had seen enough and Darren began to jog towards the pair. "That is enough captain" he spoke the other police officers behind him.

Seeing that he was quickly running out of time he gave Flora's arm a tight pull causing her to scream as the joint came out of its socket, dislocating it. If the pain of Floras shoulder having an arrow in it didn't cause it to hurt, the dislocating of it made sure. Flora screamed out in pain and fell to her knees as the captain let go of her. The two officers ran and took hold of the captain while along with the girls Darren went over to Flora who was crying heavily, her tears flowing down her face and falling to the floor forming a puddle.

Darren fell to his knees beside Flora and placed a friendly hand on her shoulder that was uninjured, this contact caused Flora to see who was there and her eyes fell upon Darren who she knew too well. "Hey Darren long time no s see" she spoke as best as she could through her salty tears.

"I know my girl but I wish that we could meet on better circumstances, I'm sorry for what he done." True sadness was in his voice, "You have nothing to worry about and I don't want to sound like I'm whining, but my shoulder it killing me. The nurse is out cold do you think you can put it back in?"

"Sure I can, but what happened?" Darren asked before turning to see the other two police officers holding the captain securely against the wall.

Darren pushed himself to his feet and walked over to the captain allowing the girls to get to Flora, who had tears flowing down her face. "Where is the key to the cuffs captain?" Darren asked his voice telling the captain that he was not very happy with what he done to Flora. "I don't know I flung it out the window, by accident of course" the captain replied in a proud voice. "She deserved it."

Darren's anger exploded and he punched the Captain in the jaw sending him to the floor, "she did not deserve it, we have no hard core evidence we was only given the case this morning. You let your anger for your son get to you and now you are close to losing your job. If Flora files a complaint of which if she doesn't I will, you will have brought disgrace to your family and to your son." Darren looked at the two police officers holding him. "Get him back and lock him in a cell, he will have charges pressed against him."

Everyone watched as the two police officers dragged the captain away screaming, "Sorry John" Darren whispered under his breath. He briskly turned around to see Flora on her knees covered in blood and tears forming a puddle on the floor. "Hang on Flora I will be back in a second." Flora merely nodded and Darren ran into the hospital ward.

As he entered he saw that the place looked like a tornado had hit, as his eyes scanned around the area he noticed that even the beds had moved from their places as they was all crooked. He failed to find the nurse and started to look into the rooms, he eventually came to a closed door that had Flora's name on the front. He placed his hand on the handle and tried to open it but failed, "damn it" he said, after taking a few steps back he ran at the door and hit his shoulder on it causing the door to swing widely open.

He scanned the rooms and his eyes fell upon the nurse who was sat up leaning on her arm as she rubbed the back of her head. She was on the floor by the bottom of the bed which looked like the place had been through a war. Blood drops were over the walls, and the tile floor. "Are you okay?" Darren asked as he knelt beside the Ofelia.

The nurse looked up at the officer, "yer I'm alright what happened I felt something hit the back of my head then all I saw was black" the thought of Flora can to her mind quickly and she stumbled to her feet only to see the bed empty and the room in a mess. "Oh my lord, Flora is Flora okay? What happened?" Darren stood to his feet once more and gently placed his hand on Ofelia's shoulder. "The captain's son was killed and he took revenge on Flora, long story short she is hurt bad. He has dislocated her shoulder and hit her head against the wall several times extremely hard we need your help."

Ofelia's skin turned white "we will have to get her to the hospital; this ward is too damaged. Where is she?"

"Follow me" Darren walked back to the corridor where the girls and Ms Faragonda were comforting Flora, with the nurse not far behind him.

As the nurse saw Flora, she ran to her side and gently placed her hand on her uninjured shoulder. "Flora its okay just take deep breathes." Ofelia looked at the dislocated shoulder, "yer that is defiantly dislocated, where is the key to the cuffs?" Bloom replied "the captain said he chucked them out of the window."

"I can get them off but I need Flora to remain extremely still." Darren spoke as he removed his gun from his holster.

Flora knew what Darren was going to do, and thought about letting him doing it but the ain was becoming too much "Fine just for god's sake don't miss" Flora spoke, the nurse knew as well and so she gently took hold of Floras dislocated arm so when the cuffs shattered it wouldn't fly lose and cause unnecessary pain.

Stella was going mad "are you going to shoot the cuffs off? What if you hit her? You can't risk that." Tecna stepped forward along with Layla and they took hold of her arms. "Calm down Stella if he would miss he wouldn't suggest it." Layla spoke.

"I hope" Tecna whispered beneath her breath.

No one dared to breathe as they watched Darren aim his gun, the bang of the pistol-shocked breath into everyone and they saw the cuffs shatter off Flora's wrist. He uninjured hand shot round to grab her dislocated shoulder but the nurse was quicker and caught it before she could do any damage.

"Don't grab it Flora I know it hurts, we have to get you to Magix hospital out hospital ward is too damaged to help. I can give you something for the pain but that's it okay?" Flora merely nodded as she bit her lip trying not to scream, blood coming from her lip.

Ms Faragonda was on the phone to the emergency services while Darren and Ofelia tied to keep Flora calm, the nurse stood up and walked back into the destroyed ward. Only to return minutes later with a needle, "you will feel a prick in the top of your arm, these painkillers will help with the pain." Gently the nurse injected the drug into Flora's arm, and then put the needle back in the ward.

Flora felt the painkillers beginning to work and so she looked up and stared at the girls, "hey" she said her voice sounded more like a whisper. Musa knelt in front of her "hey, are you okay?" Musa knew it was a stupid question to ask but she felt the need to ask it.

Flora thought for a second, "emotionally of physically?" she asked trying to buy time so she could think to herself, was she okay? "How about both." Stella replied, "well physically I am feeling agony, my head is dizzy, my shoulder is killing me and my body aches from being thrown around the hospital ward." Flora stopped and took a couple of deep breathes. "Emotionally not very well, Musa I didn't kill that man, I swear" a tear fell from her eye as she stared into Musa's eyes.

The girls all knew Flora would not hurt anyone let alone kill someone, "we all know Flora, we know. We will sort this out and find the truth." Flora managed a smile but deep down she hoped that they didn't figure it out. It was the truth that she did not kill the man but if they continued to investigate they will uncover the truth about her, and then all hell will break lose.


	5. Chapter 5 Boys and a Shock

My Secrets and Horrors

Here come the boys

_Previously_

The girls all knew Flora would not hurt anyone let alone kill someone, "we all know Flora, we know. We will sort this out and find the truth." Flora managed a smile but deep down she hoped that they did not figure it out. It was the truth that she did not kill the man but if they continued to investigate they will uncover the truth about her, and then all hell will break lose.

"Do you think the girls are ready for our date later?" Sky asked as he walked into the living area of the dorm drying his golden locks in a towel. "they always are" Brandon replied looking up from his magazine, the heard a small hardened laugh and all eyes turned to the corner of the room where Riven was flexing his muscles in front of the mirror. "Stella is still getting ready when we arrive, so now I don't think they are ready. That fairy is so caught up in how she looks." The specialist said as he turned around to look at his sculpted back.

Timmy entered the room while doing something on his minicomputer, but the specialist had heard the entire conversation and decided to join in, "says the man who is flexing his muscles in a mirror to himself." The boys couldn't help but laugh as Riven throw a pillow hitting him square in the face causing him to drop his minicomputer to the ground.

"Come on Riven it was only a joke" Nabu said softly trying to calm the specialist down after he disrupted his meditation, "fine I'm going for a walk." The specialists watched as Riven grabbed a jacket and stormed out of the dorm slamming the door behind him.

Riven stormed across the courtyard towards the shed where the leva bikes was kept, muttering under his breath about the nerve of Timmy back in the dorm. He heaved the large heavy doors open to be welcomed with the smell of diesel and motor oil. As he scanned around for his designated bike he saw the light to the workshop on, curious the specialist investigated.

As he got closer, he could clearly hear the sound of a bike being worked on, as he opened the door to the workshop and he was surprised to see Helia sat at a bench fiddling with the motor from his bike. "Helia what are you doing here I thought you would of been of writing some girly poem or something for Flora, for when we meet up with the girls later?"

Helia spun around on his stool, shocked at the sudden voice, "Riven don't sneak up on me like that" Helia stressed as he let out the breath he held in. "Sorry dude, I was surprised as well I didn't think I would see you in here. Since when have you been able to sort out bikes?"

"I have been able to for years, I'm not hopeless. Anyway, I have to get this bike working again before I can go meet Flora for our date later. Where are you taking Musa?" the poet specialist asked as he continued work on his bike part.

"I decided I'm taking her to the new music shop in Magix that opened last week, Musa really wanted to go but couldn't because of school. What are you doing with Flora then lover boy?"

Helia turned back around to face Riven with a not so amused look on his face before going back to his motor, "I'm planning on taking Flora to see a collection of rare plants the museum of Magix has for the yearly festival. Nothing big but she will love it anyway." Helia replied, "Anyway what time are we leaving?"

Riven walked over to the bike which Helia used and swiped his finger along part of the engine resulting in oily fingers, "we are going to leave in about half an hour, the boys said we was meeting up in here before heading off." Seeing no rag in sight the magenta haired specialist wiped his finger in his trousers not caring of the mark.

"Sounds like something Flora would like." Riven responded to his mate, "I better go back and get cleaned up ready for later, looking at you, you may want to do the same." He continued as he walked to the door of the garage.

"Yer thanks for that Riven, I will see you later" Helia called after his friend, "got it!" the specialist almost screamed as he managed to fix his motor for the bike and installed it in to the vehicle.

By the time Helia had finished fixing up his hover bike he glanced at the clock and found that he only had ten minutes to get ready, as fast as he could he ran through the grounds and corridors of Red Fountain ignoring the stares he was receiving and headed to his dorm. "Cutting it a bit late aren't we Helia? Sky asked as he saw the nephew of Saladin run through the dorm to his own room.

Ignoring the laughs from the other boys Helia changed quickly into some fresh clothes and within five minutes was walking back to the bike shed with the rest of his friends.

The girls were sat in their dorm on the sofas thinking about the situation with Flora, none of them remembered the planned date, and it was the last thing on their minds. "Do you think Flora would really steal anything?" Stella asked unexpectedly.

"To be honest I don't know, she hasn't got the attitude to and she won't break any rules but she has the build for it. She has a gymnast's body she could be one mighty martial artist if she trained." Layla replied as she though the situation over in her head.

"But she won't, she has to have been set up. You saw the state of Flora she was broken, that cannot be faked. We know Flora, she's not a criminal." Bloom practically screamed.

Each girls face turned to shame for thinking Flora would actually do something like this, "we have to stay strong for her, she has never lied to us. Why would she start now, you know as well as me that she does not have the heart to do something like this. We have to help her" Bloom spoke softly tears threatening to fall from the edges of hr blue eyes.

They was interrupted by a knock at the door, eagerly Musa ran to the door thinking it was Ms Faragonda with news on their fiend, but she was wrong. Shock came to her face as she saw the specialists her eyes falling upon Riven's face, which quickly turned to concern as he saw the tears flowing down his girls face.

Forcing his way to the front of the group he embraced her into a warm heartfelt love, sensing his warm embrace Musa aloud all her tears to fall. As the specialists approached their respecting girlfriends, confusing grew. "What's the matter? Are you okay?" Timmy asked as he allowed Tecna to cry on his shoulder.

"Well we got back to the room one night and we heard a noise in Bloom and Flora's bedroom, we went in and found Flora on the floor covered in blood she had arrows in her body, and was being attacked by the demon things. We took them out and got Flora some help." Layla started being the only one calm enough to speak. "The cops came and told us that the demon things were guards at Magix museum they follow the criminal and take them out. The museum was broken into and the intruder killed a guard but they did try to save them. They think it was Flora."

Helia's face fell at the thought of his Flora doing the crime; he played what Layla said repeatedly in his head, his heart fighting with his head. _Flora would not do that she is a good person, _Helia's heart spoke to him, **but she has the figure and ability. She has done martial art training before. This whole goody goody act could just be for show. **His head fought back. _Why would she though, what could she get from stealing? _

"Where is she?" his spoke dry and raspy, everyone just looked at him, not saying a word. "Where is she?" he screamed in frustration.

"Helia, Ms Faragonda is with her, While Flora was in Alfea's hospital ward, she was attacked by the father of the man that died at the robbery." Tecna started, and Bloom continued, "He dislocated her shoulder and so now Ms Faragonda and the nurse have taken her to the hospital in Magix."

"We can't visit her until tomorrow" Musa spoke as tears fell down her cheeks soaking her top.

Helia was in total shock, "But she is going to be alright?" he muttered, "yer she is going to be fine but the police still want her. Helia, they truly think she done it, we have to find the truth before it's too late."

Without warning Helia legged it out of the room, running as fast as his feet would carry him.

Brandon looked towards Stella, "I think he took that well" the comment caused a hand to smack across the back of his head. He turned to see Sky staring at him before he turned to Bloom, "is it true?"

"I'm afraid it is"


	6. Chapter 6 Come home Jailbird

My Secrets and Horrors

Come home Jailbird

_Previously_

Without warning Helia legged it out of the room, running as fast as his feet would carry him.

Brandon looked towards Stella, "I think he took that well" the comment caused a hand to smack across the back of his head. He turned to see Sky staring at him before he turned to Bloom, "is it true?"

"I'm afraid it is"

Flora sat in the white hospital room, fear coursing through her veins, pumped further around with her heart at each beat. Her eyes fell down to her wrists, each of them was cuffed to the cold railing of the metal bed. "I am so dead!" she whispered to herself.

Meanwhile Tecna was at her computer trying to figure out what happened that night to Flora, and trying to figure the fact from the fiction. "Okay so what do we know?" She spoke as she put her head in her hands, stress starting to affect the fairy.

"What we know Tecna is the guys invited us out on a group date, Helia asked Flora and she said she couldn't. We come back and find her in her room covered in blood with beasts trying to kill her." Stella answered as she fell back onto the sofa next to Bloom. "Then after we got Flora help we discovered that the beasts were protectors of Magix museum and that something was stolen from there." Bloom continued as she allowed her head to fall back onto the back of the sofa.

"Flora then told us that while she was going for a walk in the woods she saw a person run by with these beasts chasing her, the beasts then saw her and started to chase her, she said she got back here and that's when we came in. But the police say's that those beasts do not change targets and think that she stole the artefact." Layla recalled as she left her room wearing her pyjamas, though it had gone past eleven in the morning.

Tecna continued stoking her head trying to get rid of the headache that was starting to come, "now Flora's in hospital wanted by the cops and I have no idea on how to prove her innocence. I have gone though the security footage from the museum and all you see is a person in black clothing but Flora was wearing black too." Tecna paused for a second as a thought came to her mind; she looked nervously towards the rest of the girls, "is she innocent?"

The girls looked at her shock all over their faces, "of course she is, I mean Flora wouldn't do stuff like that." Bloom shot back

"Flora follows every rule, she's honest, trustworthy and we know her girls, we know she wouldn't do this, we just have to keep digging to find the truth. All the girls nodded and mumbled their encouraging words saying that Bloom is right.

"I'm not giving up." Musa almost whispered but everyone heard,

"None of us are right girls"

"RIGHT"

Flora allowed the tears to fall down her cheeks as she allowed her fear to overtake her, she knew she should have told the girls the truth but she could not risk their lives, she just couldn't.

Just as she was about to start wrestling with her cuffs once more she heard the door opened and looked up to see Helia stood in the doorway, his eyes was red and cheeks was wet, he had a look of shock upon his face which made Flora feel guilty.

They stared at each other for a good few minutes both allowing tears to fall from their eyes; Helia was the first to break the silence. "Flora, what, what are you doing here? How? Why?" He stuttered the entire way through his sentence.

Flora's heart broke at the sight "I didn't mean to Helia, it will proberly be best if you where to leave. You shouldn't see me like this." More tears fell from her eyes as she turned her head away from her boyfriends gaze. Helia slowly closed the door and walked towards the bed, each step Flora heard made a shiver go down her back, she couldn't do anything to hurt him and talking to him about this would just do that, she had to keep him safe and there was only one way to do that but it would break both of them.

"Flora I'm not going anywhere, I going to stay you shouldn't go through this alone. I am sorry I acted that way I was just shocked I mean; oh man how do I say this. It's just hard to see you handcuffed to the bed restricting you covered in bandages. Please forgive me Flora."

The fairy swallowed and tried to calm her mind by taking deep breathes through her nose before replying, "I forgive you Helia but I am serious you better leave, I don't want to hurt you." This confused the specialist.

"Hurt me how? I'm not going anywhere" he fought back not ready to give in to her, he bent down and moved a piece of hair away from his girlfriends face but to his surprise she flinched away.

"Something's not right, Flora is acting differently I wonder what is going on" Helia thought as he watched Floras suspicious actions. "Flora please, tell me? I know you would never hurt me, so please Flora just allow me to help." He pleaded to her.

"I'm sorry Helia, I'm breaking up with you, I'm sorry" those words pierced Helia with pain and force. He stumbled backwards for a few steps.

"What, what you're breaking up with me. Why?" he stuttered, the tears now flowing faster down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry Helia, I just don't feel anything for you anymore I'm breaking this relationship now before you get hurt. I'm sorry," Flora, continued trying to hold back the tears, not wanting her plan to fail.

Helia stared deep into Flora's eyes, "why now? How can you do this to me, I thought you loved me!" Flora couldn't hold the tears back anymore and they began to fall down her face.

"I'm sorry Helia, I just don't love you anymore, and I thought I better tell you now so you don't get worked up about me in all of this. I'm so, so sorry." Flora tried to calm him down.

"How could you do this to me" he screamed as anger overtook him, "you mean everything to me, how could you do this to me. I gave you all I had and now you throw it back into my face. I can't believe you Flora, I quite art school and came to Red Fountain just to be with you."

Anger rose in Flora as the way Helia was yelling at her, "Well you should have stayed, fine if you don't want me to be sorry I won't be. Just go Helia just go" Flora turned her head away from the young man.

"no you listen to me Flora I have had it I thought you loved me the way I love you but obviously I was wrong..."

"I SAID LEAVE," Flora yelled silencing him.

Helia froze as he had never seen her this way or even raised her voice at all. "Fine im going" and with that he turned around and left the room slamming the hospital door closed.

Flora allowed her head to fall back down on to the bed and all the tears she had been trying to hind ran free, her sobs could be heard from outside her room alerting the cops just outside the door.

"Sir she failed the guards at Magix museum caught her and chased her through the forest she led then back to Alfea and has now got her friends involved. What will we do?" a man asked as he stood in front of a desk staring at his boss.

"I raised her, I taught her our way and she goes and blows it on one of the simplest missions, I got her to spy on the princess' of the most powerful realms, she fails. I got her to steal one tiny artefact and she fails. That is it; we are bringing her home I will deal with her personally. Where is she?"

"she is in Magix hospital being guarded by the police they want her arrested for the murder of one of the Museum guards." The man spoke his voice shaking at his boss' anger rose to dangerous level.

"GO GET HER, BRING THE JAILBIRD HOME NOW." He screamed as he rose from his seat, he watched as the man ran from the office shutting the door behind him.

Calming down he sat back into hi seat, "well Flora let's see what you have to say about all of this!"


	7. Chapter 7 Broken hearts and more tears

My Secrets and Horrors

Broken Hearts and more tears

_Previously _

"She is in Magix hospital being guarded by the police they want her arrested for the murder of one of the Museum guards." The man spoke his voice shaking at his boss' anger rose to dangerous level.

"GO GET HER, BRING THE JAILBIRD HOME NOW." He screamed as he rose from his seat, he watched as the man ran from the office shutting the door behind him.

Calming down he sat back into hi seat, "well Flora let's see what you have to say about all of this!"

Helia drove back to Red Fountain speeding through the trees of the surrounding forest, the tears stinging his face as the wind smacked against them. Anger filled his heart not at all caring about the speed he was going only thinking about Flora and how she broke up with him.

Within minutes he had reached Red Fountain, he jumped off his leva bike and stormed through the corridors to his room. As he reached the dorm door he could hear talking inside, the boys must have their girls over, this just in fumed him more.

Helia slammed the door open and marched into the living area to see the boys with their girlfriends watching a movie happily together. Everyone's head turned around to face Helia and swathe tears and anger written all across his face, "Helia what's the matter? Is Flora okay?" he stopped in his tracks at the sound of her name. "Does it matter!" he spoke as he continued to his room.

"Does it matter? Helia what is the matter? What's happened?" Musa asked as she stood up and faced him.

"Nothing's wrong" his voice growing angrier by the minute, he glared around at all the confused faces of the girls and specialists.

"Riven you know what to do" The Musa fairy spoke in a deep tone, a massive smile grew across Riven's face as he stood up and before Helia knew it Riven had hold of his top and had him pushed up against the wall.

"What happened?" Riven repeated not loosening his grip on Helia's shirt

"You want to know? She broke up with me. I went to see her and one of the first things she does is break up with me" Helia replied tears falling down his face, in shock Riven dropped Helia and before he could grab him again the specialist had already locked himself in his room.

The girls looked at each other, "do you think it's true?" Stella spoke in a almost whisper

"I think it is Helia wouldn't get this worked up over nothing, but Flora loves him we know that she why would she?" Tecna responded.

"Something is going on, Flora is hiding something from us, I think she thinks she is protecting us, why else would she dump Helia. Keeping it from us is just putting her in danger, we have to see her!" Bloom responded as she grabbed her coat.

"Where are you going Bloom?" Sky asked clearly worried and upset that his girl was getting her coat.

"I'm going to talk to Ms Faragonda; I'm not letting Flora go through all of this alone."

"We will come with you!" the Princess of Tides added as the rest of the girls got their things together before kissing the boys goodbye.

The flight back to Alfea was quiet as everyone's mind was on their nature loving friend, Layla was out in front, a positive that came with being the fastest of the group, this gave her a chance to think and to finally let the tears fall without chance of the rest of the girls seeing. Layla felt the sting against her cheek as the cold fast air hit her wet tear strained cheeks, desperately she tried to wipe them away but they just kept coming.

She forced her wings to go faster but they was already straining themselves to the limit, "Layla wait up!" she heard one of them call but she just ignored them not caring who had shouted and just willed her wings to go faster. She found herself getting further and further away from the girls, she needed to be alone, she wanted to be alone, but how.

Then t hit here, she was the fastest and most agile fairy at Alfea it was proven, and with that, Layla dived into the trees of the forest surrounding Alfea and Red Fountain, dashing through the trees at breakneck speed only listening to the distant yells of the girls getting further and further away. But she didn't care she just wanted to be alone, just her and her memories.

After what seems like months, which in reality was, only minutes Layla landed on the mossy forest floor, her tears dampening the ground as she let them all loose. She just could not take it anymore and fell to the ground on to her knees crying her heart out into her hands. Everything just swarmed upon her at once, her lost friendship with Anne, her battle with Darker for the pixies, and now the lost of a close friend, Flora.

With all her emotion's flowing free Layla did not hear that she was no longer alone. Musa stared at her friend in front of her, as she was on her knees breaking down; slowly she hovered over to her as not to alert her to her footsteps. She reached Layla's side and gently lowered her feet onto the forest floor as she placed a hand upon her quaking shoulders, upon feeling the contact Layla's head snapped up and turned to face her visitor as she scrambled away.

"Layla please" Musa tried as she began to walk closer to Layla, but she watched as Layla just kept moving further and further away the tears still flowing madly.

"Just leave me alone, I want to be alone." Layla spoke her voice raspy and hoarse from all the crying.

"No I will not just leave you, Layla you can't go through this alone, it will not help, please Layla please" the music fairy stressed as she continued to walk towards her friend. Panic came across Layla's face as her back hit a big tree leaving her nowhere to go without turning her back on Musa. Thoughts flew around her head before she finally decided to give in and accept the help.

Layla's backslid down the tree and she brought her knees up to her chest and carried on crying not at all caring about Musa anymore. Slowly and carefully Musa moved forwards towards her friend not wanting her to do anything drastic such as taking off again, her heart started to slow back down when she reached Layla's side.

Slowly the music fairy bent down in front of her weeping friend and placed her hands on her quaking knees alerting her attention to her visitor. Layla stared deep into Musa's eyes and felt her being pulled her into her embrace, tears fell harder if possible. "It's okay Layla, let it all out. We all know how you feel" Musa spoke softly and she run her fingers through her friends hair in a soothing way.

Several minutes had passed and Layla was now calm and was sat staring out through the forest with Musa sat next to her. "How did you find me?" Layla asked her voice a little raspy from the amount of crying she had done.

"I'm the fairy of music and sound Layla, I heard you." Layla remained quiet, "Layla Flora will be alright we won't let anything happen to her, we are her friends whether she likes it or not, she really has no say in the matter. We better get back the girls should have finished talking to Ms Faragonda by now and have some more information."

Layla stood up "your right, it's just everything got to me and I couldn't hold it in any longer."

"I understand Layla the same happens to me now and again when I think about my mum" Musa stood up as well and stretched her wings, then a quirky smile grew across her lips, she watched as her friend dried her eyes, "I'll race you back"

"You're on" and with that both girls took off into the sky.

"Do you think Layla is okay?" Stella asked as she paced back and forth in the living area of the girls dorm,

"Stella will you sit down you are giving me a headache walking backwards and forth, I'm sure Layla is fine. Musa went to find her and those two are the closest, I'm sure Musa has sorted her out, Layla is a strong girl." Tecna spoke trying to calm her friend down.

"Tecna's right Stella just relax" Bloom continued as she watched her blond friend sit down on the sofa next to her

"I can't help but worry about her, she's my friend." Stella replied.

Meanwhile outside Layla and Musa had just landed on the balcony that led into the room the two shared with Tecna. When Layla arrived, in year two the room had enough room for another person and so a extra bed was placed in for Layla.

"Well that was close!" Musa replied as she caught her breath and changed back into her normal clothes allowing her wings to disappear.

"Come on lets go see the girls" Musa spoke as she started to walk through the balcony doors

"Actually I just want to be alone for a while, without the girls fussing over me. If that's okay with you?" Layla asked as if waiting for permission.

"Of course Layla I will tell the girls to let ya be, hey keep your head up it will all be okay in the end, wait and see." Musa spoke softly before she left the room leaving Layla stood on the balcony.

"I have no idea how we are going to pull through all of this in one piece" Layla muttered to herself before allowing the tears once more to flow down her face.


	8. Chapter 8 Questions and Disappearances

My Secrets and Horrors

Chapter 8

Questions and Disappearances

_Previously _

"Come on lets go see the girls" Musa spoke as she started to walk through the balcony doors

"Actually I just want to be alone for a while, without the girls fussing over me. If that's okay with you?" Layla asked as if waiting for permission.

"Of course Layla I will tell the girls to let ya be, hey keep your head up it will all be okay in the end, wait and see." Musa spoke softly before she left the room leaving Layla stood on the balcony.

"I have no idea how we are going to pull through all of this in one piece" Layla muttered to herself before allowing the tears once more to flow down her face.

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

The room was silent, it had been for hours. The nurse had not been in to check on her for while which caused her suspicion to grow and grow, "this is not good!" Flora whispered to herself as her head hung low and she looked at her wrists.

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

He stood in the shadows of the forest surrounding the walls of Alfea, staring at Flora led in the hospital bed chained up. He lowered the binoculars and smiled at the situation, "don't worry Flora, we will get you out of there and back home where you belong."

Silently he continued to watch to make sure the coast was clear he watched as the nurse came into check in on Flora and to makes sure she was okay as soon as she left he placed the binoculars away back into his bag and pulled out a crossbow.

As if he had done this a million times before the man got an arrow out of his bag and ties a rope to the end of the arrow, and the other end of the rope securely to the tree. He loaded the crossbow and took aim in through the infirmatory window, taking his time lining up his shoot and not to miss, he only has one chance and he can't afford to blow it.

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

The girls was sat in the living room in a awkward silence, which was soon broken by Stella who was getting extremely agitated, she glanced over to Tecna to see her on her minicomputer transfixed by what she was reading. "Tecna have you found anything out on Flora yet?" this question alerted the rest of the girls to look at the pink haired fairy.

"I'm just reading over her record; Ms Faragonda thought it might help. It says here that Flora's family is unknown and was left on the porch of an orphanage at the age of three week with a letter claiming that the family could not support to keep her and that the best option was to give her up, for her to get a better life. The letter contained information such as her name, date of birth and her planet origin." Tecna paused to take a breath and Musa took the opportunity to speak.

"Flora is an orphan why did she never tell us? Hey what about Rose? She said she was her sister." Eyes turned to Tecna waiting for the answer.

"it says here that when Flora was fourteen Rose was left at the orphanage at the age of five, she only trusted Flora they grew close and called each other sisters as they was the closest family they each had." Tecna sighed heavily, "they more we find out about Flora the more she changes"

"We have to find out what she is hiding?" Layla spoke up,

"Well here is something, Flora had a odd social worker, it was a man in her late forties, he used to take her out every Saturday ever since she was ten. The orphanage started to get worried and complained, the social worker won the argument with the council and got legal custody of Flora, she left the orphanage at eleven years but returned each and every day to see the kids and to hang around with Rose. Whenever someone brought up the topic of her social worker she never says a word." Tecna turned her minicomputer off and stared at the girls.

"None of this makes any sense, Flora is not an evil person, she would never steal or kill anyone. So why do they think she has?" Bloom spoke close to exploding with anger.

"Maybe it has something to do with her social worker; did it say who they were Tecna?" Stella spoke as she stood and gently put a hand on Blooms shoulder in an attempt to calm her down.

"no it didn't that information was classified, but I think you are on to something Stella, whatever is going on with Flora I think it has something to do with her social worker. We better inform Ms Faragonda what we have found and hopefully see if we can contact the orphanage where Flora stays." Tecna replied, with a chorus of various agreements the girls stood and head e out of the dorm and towards the headmistress' office where she sat deep in thought of the situation.

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

The headmistress sat with her head in her hands thinking about the situation involving her student, she had been through so many problems and found so many answers but this was the first case where she couldn't find anything that could help. She had been over all pieces of information she could get on Flora and still nothing. She even took the liberty of watching some security footage of Flora from the school CCTV to see if she could find anything but that came up blank. She found herself close to giving into defeat, there was only one thing stopping her, Flora.

She was brought out of her thoughts by a series of knocks at the door, "Come on in" her eyes was greeted with the frowns of several girls, "hello girls, what can I help you with? Have you found any information on Flora?"

"Well Ms F, we found the information on Flora's past family, that she was an orphan and left the orphanage with the social worker. Why didn't you tell us, we know you know." Musa spoke as she sat down in front of the headmistress.

Ms Faragonda sighed heavily, "your right girls i should have told you the truth, i think it may be a good place for you to start. I have tried to get more information from the counsil but they refuse. Girls you are Flora's last hope, she needs you."

"We will help her, we swear, where is the orphanage she grew up in?" Stella asked as she pulled Musa back up to her feet.

"Thank you girls, it's called Lonely buds orphanage, Linphea, Greenforest. You will know it when you see it" Ms Faragonda stood to her feet, "now listen girls, I know it seems like she is hiding secrets but she needs you, I wish I could be of more help.

"Its okay Ms Faragonda we will bring her back." Tecna spoke as she typed in the orphanage's address into her mini computer.

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

Flora sat in the bed, waiting for something to happen. "Huh I am so bored" the fairy spoke under her breath.

"well let me take that boredom away then" a voice spoke, just as the voice faded away an arrow struck the wall just beside Flora's head, she turned to face the arrow and saw the very familiar coloured tip, black and orange.

"Why hello Zircon, nice of you to visit. What is the occasion?" Flora spoke smoothly as she looked back to the window to see a man dressed in black jeans and a black t-shirt.

"Hello Jade, I have got to get you out of here, what was you thinking letting yourself get caught, I thought you were taught better than that!" Zircon practically shouted in a hushed voice.

Flora sighed and tugged lightly at the handcuffs securing her to the bed "did you think I done it on purpose!" Flora fought back and watched as Zircon jumped into the room and started over to her side.

"From my point of view, yes it did. You have a job to do Jade, what happened to you?" he asked shock and sympathy in his voice.

"I changed, I found my emotions Zir" Flora replied as Zircon got out a little pen and pressed the lid of the pen and a small laser appeared out the other end. Carefully he run the laser over the handcuffs keeping Flora to the bed.

"You better not let The Master hear you say that, or you will be in trouble."

Flora climbed off of the bed and fell down to her hands and knees, luckily her nightgown was knee length and revealed nothing of interest. She grabbed out a carrier bag and shoved it on the bed, then grimaced at the pain in her arm.

"Look at yourself Jade, I will ask the master when we get back, we need to get you some help, get you back to your normal self!" Zircon spoke softly as he gently placed his hand on Flora's waist and helped her to her feet.

Flora sighed deeply as she pulled out her skirt, top and bra out off the bag, Zircon looked at Flora, before she smirked and twirled her finger around. Zircon smiled back and turned around showing his back to her. "But Zir what if I don't want to change back, I have friends, I have..." Zircon noticed Floras pause "I had a boyfriend." She replied as she changed into her clothes.

"Do you think your friends, will still be friends with you when they find out your past, who you are and what you have done. Trust me, it's best if you come back Jade, we are your true friends, people look up to you. You have a future with us, just come home." Zircon finished just as Flora finished getting dressed.

"Maybe your right, you can turn around now" Zircon turned around to see Flora sat on the bed putting her shoes on, "they would forget me when they learn who I am, what I am, but still they are such a big part of my life I don't know if I can just leave them." Flora's voice was beginning to break.

"Jade, listen to me. I am like your brother and you are practically my sister, you have to let them go and be who you are. Come on we better get out of here, The Master would like to talk to you, and then we can get you some support and get you through this situation." Zircon took hold of Flora's wrist and pulled her off the bed, and headed towards the window.

Without a look back, Flora and Zircon jumped down the window and escaped off into the forest, leaving only her folded up hospital clothes and a note saying two words.

I'm sorry

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

_Well that is chapter 8; well what's up with Flora and what is she hiding. I'm leaving it up to you to decide which of the girls finds Flora missing, Bloom, Stella, Musa, Layla or Tecna. Closes on the 10__th__ Feb, most votes win_

_See ya next chapter where more tears will fall, and more pieces of the puzzle come together _


	9. Chapter 9 Gone

My Secrets and Horrors

Chapter 9

Gone

_Previously_

"Jade, listen to me. I am like your brother and you are practically my sister, you have to let them go and be who you are. Come on we better get out of here, The Master would like to talk to you, and then we can get you some support and get you through this situation." Zircon took hold of Flora's wrist and pulled her off the bed, and headed towards the window.

Without a look back, Flora and Zircon jumped down the window and escaped off into the forest, leaving only her folded up hospital clothes and a note saying two words.

I'm sorry

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

The girls sat in the cafe eating their breakfast in a silent manner, each wondering about what they were going to do. Layla stared at her cereal bowl, watching as the milk swirled around her cereal making patterns, which occupied her mind. "Layla, Layla"

"Huh" Layla replied looking up at the girls to find them staring back at here.

"I asked if you were okay but clearly you are not" Bloom spoke, "what's wrong."

Layla put her spoon in to her bowl and pushed it away from her. "I'm fine, really, just thinking, that all."

The girls decided to drop the topic and continued to eat their breakfast in silence, Layla continued to stare at her bowl, she couldn't take anymore and decided to stand up alerting her actions to her friends.

"Where are you going Layla?" Bloom asked as she pushed her empty cereal bowl away from her.

"I'm going to see Flora!"

"I will come to" Bloom replied as she stood up and walked beside Layla, the rest of the girls watched the girls leave the cafeteria.

"Do you think they will be okay?" Musa asked unexpectedly

"Hey I'm not sure if I'm okay" Stella replied earning a smile from the rest of the girls.

Their footsteps were the only noise as they made their way silently through the empty hallways heading for the infirmatory where Flora currently was. There had been so many mishaps with Flora's placing, one day she was at the hospital next she was at Alfea, but she was now staying at Alfea until she was well enough to be taken in to custody.

Within minutes the girls was outside the infirmatory door, the door Flora was behind led on a bed handcuffed to the railings. Bloom looked at Layla before looking at the door and opening it softly. The door glided open and revealed the empty bed.

Their eyes scanned the room trying to find their friend, "where is she? where is she?" Layla spoke in a panic as they searched the room

"She's gone Layla, she's gone" Bloom spoke placing a hand on her friends shoulder in a pitiful way. Layla fell to her knees and allowed the tears to flow freely not caring if anyone came in and seen her. Bloom stood behind her staring at the empty bed disbelief in her eyes.

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

Flora was silent as they walked through the dark corridors heading to the masters office, her heels clicking on the time floor. She had persuaded Zircon to let her go to her room first so she could change her outfit into something that would fit in more. She was now wearing black flared jeans, with new length heeled black leather boots, a bright red t-shirt, with had sleeves down the elbow and a black leather jacket hung over her shoulder.

The walk was agony for Flora; she was scared simple as that. She could feel her veins pumping against her skin with dread of what The Master was going to say to her, what he was going to do.

Before she knew it they had stopped at a big oak door, which was engraved beautifully with vines and swords, tangled tightly within the vines grips refusing to let go.

"well here we are" Zircon spoke, understanding in his voice as he turned Flora to face him. "listen Jade you are the best here, he won't do anything bad. Yes you did not complete the mission but you can make the situation fall in your direction."

Flora's eyes widened in curiosity, "I can, how?"

A warm smile spread across his face, "Jade you have lived with them for years, you are sure to know some relevant information about them that will be useful. Jade I wish you luck, when he lets you go come and see me. Promise."

Flora could see the concern in his eyes, "I promise Zir, I promise."

Flora watched as Zircon turned and walked back down the corridor the way they came, gently humming to himself as he went. The sound of the soft song calmed her nerves down and helped her gain the courage to knock upon the door.

She knocked upon the door several times and waited her nerves rising once more, "come in" a deep, voice, replied through the door. Her hand shook as she reached over and opened the door. "Come in Jade"

Slowly he entered the room and saw a shadow sat in a chair behind a desk, the back of the chair facing her. "Take a seat"

Flora silently moved towards the desk, fear pumping through her veins. She sat down in the chair placed in front of the desk, and she heard a deep sigh.

"Oh Jade, I gave you one simple task, one simple job and you didn't do it, why?" Flora stared down at her hands before replying

"I'm sorry sir"

"Sorry, sorry does not help the fact that you failed to do your job, now tell me why!" he replied his voice rising as his anger rose.

"I, I thought that they..." but before Flora could continue the chair spun around to reveal an angry man.

"You thought what they was actually your friends, oh come on Jade. As soon as they find out who you are and what you were doing they would put a bounty on your head quicker than you can say mercy."

Tears flowed freely from Flora's eyes, in fear of her master and in relevance on what she was hearing. She knew deep down that the girls and guys would despise her if they ever found out why she was at Alfea and why she was with them. She loved them like family but they will never like her when they find out and they were bound to eventually.

A heavy sigh filled the room, "look Jade I'm not going to punish you for this because I think your embarrassment is enough, but I am confining you to the base and I am putting you back through the training programme to patch up your skills which have got sloppy over the past years. You may leave now." He spoke his voice softer than before, as Flora got to the door he spoke once more. "Jade you are banned from having any contact with them, am I clear?"

"Yes sir."


	10. Chapter 10 Back to Basics

My Secrets and Horrors

Chapter 10

Back to Basics

_Previously_

A heavy sigh filled the room, "look Jade I'm not going to punish you for this because I think your embarrassment is enough, but I am confining you to the base and I am putting you back through the training programme to patch up your skills which have got sloppy over the past years. You may leave now." He spoke his voice softer than before, as Flora got to the door he spoke once more. "Jade you are banned from having any contact with them, am I clear?"

"Yes sir."

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

Flora's footsteps echoed through the dark corridors bouncing off the grey walls, which resembled that of an old school that had been long abandoned and left for the rats and pranks of the younger generation. Soon enough Flora reached a set of large wooden doors, which led down to a corridor of other doors, the sleeping compartments.

Silently she made her way through looking for a certain name upon the doors, suddenly the door she was in front of opened and a female figure stood in the doorway looking at Flora in shock. "Jade, is that you?"

"Riller... yer it's me. It's been so long" Flora replied as a smile grew on eh race at seeing her old friend.

"Get your backside into this room now" Riller said with a sense of urgency, Flora stepped into her friend's room admiring the decoration as she heard the door close and lock behind her.

Flora turned around to face Riller, she was the same height as Flora but had a slightly more athletic body with well tones muscles, her hair was short and black, spiked up in all places, untameable just like Riller herself. However, the thing that stood out most of Riller was her different colour eyes, one being a bright green while the other one is a sharp chocolate brown.

"Riller what are you ..." but before Flora could finish Riller had embraced her in a hug

"I have missed you so much Jade, where have you been? Do you have any idea how hard it has been here without you? All the boys think they can own me."

"I'm sorry Riller, I was sent on a mission..."

"Can you talk about it? I promise I won't tell"

Flora thought it out in her head before deciding she could trust Riller, they had known each other since Flora arrived at this place that soon became her 'home'.

Flora pulled herself from Riller's embrace and sat down on the sofa at the end of her bed; Riller could see the depressed look in her friend's eyes and gently sat next to her. "Flora are you alright?" she asked using Flora's real name to emphasize her concern for her.

"I failed the mission and I lost what I had, I, I "Flora spoke as tears continued to fall down her cheeks. Riller pulled Flora into a hug and held her tight, stoking her hair as she said soothing words to calm her friend down.

Minutes had passed, "its okay Flora, but tell me what happened" Flora thought it over in her head and decided to tell Riller about everything that had happened over the past years. When she had finished she hid her head in shame. "You mean to tell me you were given a mission to kill the princesses of the most powerful realm but instead they became your friends and they did not care that you were a commoner. Flora I know what I am about to say is going to sound harsh but you have to forget about them."

"I know but it's going to be so hard, they accepted me for who I am, they were there when I needed a hand. Even Helia was there for me, it felt like I had a family again."

"Flora you did the right thing breaking up with Helia, he couldn't be with you, and would he stay with you when he finds out the truth. Flora I know it's hard but you have been at this institute for over ten years, you are the most experienced out of all of us, you are known as Jade throughout all of the realms, you are an assassin."

"no I'm not" Flora replied getting to her feet "I never killed anyone, that man was an accident , I, I tried to save him but I couldn't I tried so hard"

Riller hated seeing her friend like this and wished there was a way she could take away her pain. "Flora hunny, look at me." Flora did not move so Riller walked in front of her and held Flora's face in her hands forcing her to look her in the eyes. "Flora I know you are not a killer, but you have to face the fact, we are here and there is nothing we can do. We have known each other for years, we went through all the training together, we went through their beatings and we made it. We just need to stay strong, think about it if your friend love you that much they will come for you, and then we can fight our way out of here, you Zircon, and me we can have normal life's once again. You just have to keep faith and believe."

Flora pulled neck and smiled, "your right Riller, if they care for me that much they will come and understand that I had no choice over any of it."

Flora dried her eyes with the back of her hand and a ping echoed through the room both sets of eyes landed on Riller's laptop that was on her counter, displaying that she had one unread message; Riller opened the message and read it before turning to Flora with a smile on her face. "Looks like I'm taking you through basic training. This should be fun; I will see you first thing tomorrow six am in the gym. Get a good night sleep it's going to be a long hard day."

"I can guess I will see you later Riller," Flora said as she opened the door after she unlocked it

"See you later Jade"

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

Flora walked further down the corridors slightly more cheerful, thanks to the hope that her friends would come and get her. Hope, hope is all she needed.

Soon enough Flora stopped outside another door and knocked waiting for an answer, getting no reply she knocked again. This time a shout echoed from the other side of the door, "Come in." Flora entered the room to find it empty.

"Hello?" she called slightly confused.

"Oh hey Jade I'm in the bathroom, I will be out in a sec, help yourself to a drink from the fridge I restocked this morning."

"Thanks Zircon" Flora called back

"Please call me by my real name" the voice called back slightly annoyed

"Only is you call me, Jack"

"Sure Flora I will be out soon"

Flora smiled and headed over to the small fridge that was in the kitchen side of his room. The room was like a small compartment complete with bedroom living room and kitchen. Only few people had these types of rooms and those being Flora, Riller, Jack and several others. After grabbing a elderflower drink from the fridge she sat down on the sofa and turned on the telly, finding a programme about gardening.

Minutes later Jack walked out of the bathroom, his hair was wet revealing he had just had a shower; he was wearing a clean pair of boxers but no t-shirt. "Hey Flora, how did it go?" he spoke in concern as he sat next to her. Flora turned the television off and turned to face him.

"Well he was disappointed that I didn't complete the mission, but he said he wasn't going to punish me because I have been embarrassed enough by believing that the girls were really my friends. I have to go through basic training again with Riller, but apart from that I'm good."

"Flora, you care for those people don't you?" Flora sighed and turned away from Jack.

"Of course I do Jack I was with them for years, and I know they care for me. Nevertheless, when they find out who I am they will hate me, I know for sure they will come looking for me and I don't think I can face them. I want to leave here but I do not want to see horror and disappointment on their faces. I don't know... life just seems so hard."

Jack stared at his friend as tears began to fall down her face, they had known each other for years, the three of them, he, Flora and Riller were inseparable, they were closer than siblings were and that is what made them such a good team.

"Flora, I see you as my sister, if or when your friends come for you they will understand when they hear the truth. We will get through this together all of us, but for now we will get through your training together."

"Jack I don't know what to do, I done what is forbidden. I fell in love; it hurt so much when I saw the look in his eyes when I broke up with him. I..." Flora started to cry heavier.

"I know Flora; he will understand I know he will. You had to break up with him or his safely you had no choice. Come on keep your head high and we will all walk out of here free." Jack pulled the crying Flora into his embrace stroking her hair as she cried into his chest, in pain and fear.

"It will be okay Flora, trust me, everything will turn out okay"


	11. Chapter 11 Oh Brother

My Secrets and Horrors

Chapter 11

Oh brother

_Previously_

"Flora, I see you as my sister, if or when your friends come for you they will understand when they hear the truth. We will get through this together all of us, but for now we will get through your training together."

"Jack I don't know what to do, I done what is forbidden. I fell in love; it hurt so much when I saw the look in his eyes when I broke up with him. I..." Flora started to cry heavier.

"I know Flora; he will understand I know he will. You had to break up with him or his safely you had no choice. Come on keep your head high and we will all walk out of here free." Jack pulled the crying Flora into his embrace stroking her hair as she cried into his chest, in pain and fear.

"It will be okay Flora, trust me, everything will turn out okay"

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

The water ran down her back as Flora stood underneath the shower, hoping the water would wake her up and relax her muscles, knowing she had a long hard day ahead of her. She closed her eyes and slowly but surely an image started to appear in her mind, starting off as just a gray mass quickly grew into a boy she knew too well, Helia. In shock, she opened her eyes and slapped herself semi hard on the cheek. "Snap out of it Flora, he's gone. He will never take you back" A knock at the door brought Flora back to her senses. "Who is it?" Flora shouted hoping that they could hear her from the bathroom.

"It's me Riller," a voice shouted back

"Come on in, I'm in the shower at the minute. I will be out shortly," Flora shouted back.

"Okay that's fine; I will just raid your fridge."

Flora laughed lightly knowing exactly what Riller was going for. "No matter how long I go away for everyone stays the same, except me." She muttered silently to herself as she turned the water off and wrapped a towel around her body.

Five minutes later Flora walked into the living area of her room to find Riller sat on the sofa with a can of soda in her hand and a big bar of chocolate watching television. "What are you waiting for Flora; I heard this morning that you don't start training till one o'clock so I came here to give a few pointers to get you ready. I have everything ready, the soda, the chocolate and the movies." Flora let out a laugh as Riller tuned to face her holding up copy of her favourite martial art film. "Just like old times." Flora laughed once again as she took a seat next to her friend and took a soda off the table.

"And how is this preparing me for later?"

"Hey maybe you will remember some of the techniques after watching them on the film.." Riller suggested.

"Good point" Flora laughed

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

The girls were all sat around Ms Faragonda's desk, each as worried as the next waiting for the headmistress to return. It was silent as no-one knew what to say to lighten the mood, their best friend was gone. The door opened and Ms Faragonda silently made her way to her desk before sitting down.

"We have searched the entire school, and all the cctv footage we have. We did not see her on any of them; she seems to have just vanished..." the girls knew that this looked bad on Flora, she fled which could mean she was guilty.

"we have to find her Ms Faragonda, we know she's innocent..."

"I know Stella, but the way the police see it is that she ran because she was guilty."

"Please Ms Faragonda, let us go look for her, Please!" Layla begged as she wiped a tear from her eye.

Ms Faragonda was silent as she thought the situation over in her head, she too knew that Flora was innocent she would never kill. However, she would steal for someone if she had no choice.

"Okay, I'm giving you permission to find Flora, but you have to keep me in the know. I want to know how you are doing, where you are going, and anything in-between, Got it?" She got a chorus of nods in return. "Good now I suggest you get started and get the specialists to help, I will contact Professor Saladin while you contact them directly."

"Yes Ms Faragonda, we will come up with a plan and come back to you." Tecna spoke as she stood up.

"Okay girls I will see you later." The girls stood up and left the office heading back to their dorm.

"So Tecna any ideas on how to find Flora?, I mean she could be anywhere by now." Stella asked as she sat on the sofa and watched as Tecna loaded up her laptop.

"I have a few ideas on how to find her but I don't know if any of them will work. I'm going to try and see if I can trace her through her magic, but I need something that she has touched with her magic and it only works if she has used her powers within the last five hours, which could be unlikely."

"Any other ideas?" Bloom asked joining in on the situation.

"If that don't work I'm going to see if I can find her on any databases anywhere, I'm going to find her if it's the last thing I do." Tecna spoke as her fingers flew across the keyboard, typing furiously into the computer.

Moments later the door swung open and the boys rushed in, "where did she go?" Helia asked in a slight panicked tone.

"We don't know Helia, but we are going to find her." Layla responded

"I know I never should have left, I knew she was hiding something, I knew it..."

"Helia, for god's sakes calm down." Stella screamed at the boy, shocking everyone into silence. "None of us knew what Flora was up to but we have to stay strong for her, think about it, why do you think she ran? She ran because none of us truly supported or believed her, she proberly thought we would call her in." It was silent as the girls knew that Stella as right, they all had their doubts about Flora and her involvement within the situation.

Helia sat down in one of the empty seats and placed his head into his hands, "I'm sorry; I just wish I knew her well enough to see she is who she really is, not the person wearing this mask. Is she really the same Flora?" The question hung in the air,

"Helia, things look a little sketchy at the moment but we will find out the truth and I bet that we will find that Flora is just an innocent bystander..." Sky tried to reason with him

"But then why did she run?"

"She may not have, she may have been captured" Musa spoke up thinking it through, "there is no hard evidence to say she ran, we don't know what has happened to her but we have to keep our heads held high, we have to stay strong.

Helia sighed and turned to look out the window, "oh brother, oh Flora why? Just why?"


	12. Chapter 12 We're Coming

My Secrets and Horrors

Chapter 12

_Previously_

"She may not have, she may have been captured" Musa spoke up thinking it through, "there is no hard evidence to say she ran, we don't know what has happened to her but we have to keep our heads held high, we have to stay strong.

Helia sighed and turned to look out the window, "oh brother, oh Flora why? Just why?"

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

"Again Jade, Again" a voice bellowed out across the abandoned hall, Flora forced her legs to continue running as she was forced to sprint around the eight hundred long meter hall again, while the coach just sat on the bench and watched. The coach was at least fifty years old and showed it with his grey hair and stress lines etched into his forehead after thirty years of teaching youth that exercise and a balance diet was important...sadly he failed most of the time.

Her heart was beating faster and harder within her chest, she thought she had kept herself fit while her time at Alfea, turns out she was not as fit as she thought. "Come on Jade get those knees up, your time at that fairy school has made you soft. There was a time you could run circles around everyone here now I bet you could not win a race against one of the eight year olds that stuff their face with sweets and don't care about their fitness levels... now run Jade run."

Flora sighed and forced her legs to go faster than they were causing a sense of dull pain to soar through her thighs. "That's more like it Jade come on one more lap and then you can hit the showers." Upon hearing the end of her hell, Flora found a sudden burst of energy and quickly finished the lap. "Well done Jade" a strong slap on the back brought Flora back to where she was and she looked up while desperately trying to take control of her breathing once more.

"Thank you Sir"

"You deserve it, you need a little bit more training but you should be back taking missions within a couple of months" the man smiled warmly at her and Flora took this as her cue to leave. She nodded her head in respect to him and left heading for the showers.

A content sigh escaped her lips as the hot water hit and slid down her back relieving her aching muscles. Nevertheless, the problem at hand soon came back to the front of her mind...what was she going to do?

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

Helia sat on an old tree stump on the edge of the forest, staring deep into the trees letting his mind wonder. His eyes were red and sore from all the tears and lack of sleep, every time he closed his eyes the only thing he saw was Flora. Every dream started the same way, him and Flora out having a laugh when the sky darkens and Flora turns to attack him but each time he wakes before the spell makes contact...and it scared him greatly.

Suddenly a wave of anger washed over him, his hand picked up a rock from the floor, and he screamed as he threw it as hard as he could into the trees before collapsing to his knees and allowing the tears to fall hard and fast into his hands, the hands that held her while she cried...

The tears fell so hard from the young man's eyes he never heard the fluttering of wings or the soft thuds at footsteps moved towards him. "Helia?" upon hearing the voice he immediately and harshly wiped the tears from his face before turning around.

"Oh Layla, it's you... I'm fine"

"It doesn't look like it...I know what you are feeling" Helia's anger one again showed and lashed out viciously.

"No you don't, none of you do...I love her, I loved her with everything I had, I gave her everything she could ever want, I kept no secret but she...she did." Layla knew that Helia was in pain but could not think of anything that would help.

Layla walked up to the specialist and before he could do anything she slapped him hard and fast across his cheek before doing the same to the other, leaving him with two aching cheeks with red handprints. He looked back at Layla in complete and utter shock to see tears flowing down her face, "I may not know exactly what you are feeling but we all were cheated by her, we all feel some anger towards her for not telling us but we still care...we still want to help. Helia put this behind you when Flora is safe at home then you can bring this all forward but sulking about it now is doing no good at all."

Helia lowered his head in shame knowing that Layla was indeed right; with a heavy sigh, he caressed his right cheek before replying. "Then what do I do Layla, I still love her but it hurts to know that she has been lying to me about something so big..."

"Did it ever concern you that she kept it hidden because it hurt to think or even talk about it, did you ever consider that she kept to quiet to protect us... we know so little about what is going on but we need to know the truth, and to know that we have to find and ask Flora." Layla paused for a moment to let the information sink in before speaking once more. "And to find Flora we need you at the top of your game."

The specialist placed both of his hands on his head and took several deep breathes while bending over, he stood up straight and looked into Layla's eyes. "Your right Layla, I don't know enough about the situation to just forget about Flora, I need to know the truth and make sure she is okay...I need to find her!"

Helia and Layla both walked back through the forest towards Alfea, the air no longer thick between them and both having their minds set on one thing, to find Flora.

When they entered the dorm room they found the girls all sat around the fire discussing what they were doing to do to try to find Flora, silently they took the last two remaining seats and joined in the conversation. "So do we have any ideas on how we can find Flora?" Layla asked causing Tecna to look at her with a smile on her face.

"Yes we do, using technology I have developed a technology that can scan the realms through satellite dishes in each realm to search for Flora's power signature. We managed to gather a magic trace off one of her plants and put it in to the system. Whenever Flora uses her magic the satellites will pick it up and pin point her precise position."

"That's great Tecna so now all we have to do is wait?" Helia asked his voice happier since they were one-step closer to finding Flora and the long awaited truth.

"Yes Helia so now all we have to do is simply wait" Bloom added.


	13. Chapter 13 Memories

879 + 500 = 1379

My Secrets and Horrors

Chapter 13

_Previously_

"That's great Tecna so now all we have to do is wait?" Helia asked his voice happier since they were one-step closer to finding Flora and the long awaited truth.

"Yes Helia so now all we have to do is simply wait" Bloom added.

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

The moon shone brightly into the room illuminating the faces of those who slept within, though each of them slept not one of their dreams were peaceful. However, over at the other school one person could not bring themselves to the state of sleep and dreams.

Helia was led on top of his bed staring at the ceiling of his specialist bedroom tears fell from his eyes and down his cheeks, each teardrop glistening in the moonlight that shone through the small gaps within the curtains. Memories swamped his mind each one more precious than the last.

_Flashback Memory one _

Helia stared at the fields of green as he sat on an old tree stump, thoughts bustling through his mind. It was the day after the opening of Red Fountains brand new campus, the day after the monster tried to destroy everything and everyone. The day one fairy bravely tried to sacrifice herself in order to by the heroes time. The day after he met the girl of his dreams.

His mind was confused as he tried to process his thoughts, what was he feeling for this mysterious girl? Who was she? And how was she causing him to feel this way?

Thoughts swarmed his head, confusing him all the more, "what the hell is going on?" he screamed in frustration, trying to identify what exactly he was feeling. Sighing he pulled out his favourite poem book and began to read trying to take his brain away from the subject that had it working overtime.

Then it hit him, his eyes scanned over the words on the page before quickly moving on to the next, his book had given him the answer...love.

It was Love.

The very thing that he had wished for, had be torturing him for twenty four hours, the thing that made his brain ache from thinking about it, the feeling that turned his world upside down. He was in love with the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, he made a vow there and then that he would make her his, no matter what it cost.

_End of Flashback_

Tears fell from his eyes as the memory stung, he sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed and angrily whipped the tears away just as another memory hit him.

_Flashback Memory two_

The rain fell hard as two sets of feet hit the tarmac at a quick pace, the two figures running down the path heading towards a small cafe to find shelter from the sudden storm. Once in the dry of the cafe the women began to laugh as she rang out the water from her ringlets, "well that was refreshing," Helia, laughed at his girlfriends comment before kissing her on the lips and looking at the counter.

"Can we get two hot chocolates please complete with cream and marshmallows. Thanks."

Once the two teenagers were sat in a warm booth the server brought their drinks over, she was only about 21 and had deep red hair and matching brown eyes. "Here you are darlings, it looks like you were caught out in the rain, hope it didn't spoil anything for the pair of you."

"Haha we were just in the park walking around, but it didn't spoil it, if anything it made it that bit more memorial." Flora replied as she took a sip of her hot chocolate.

"Here you go" Helia replied with a smile on his face as he handed over ten pounds for the drinks. "Keep the change."

"Thank you very much sir, enjoy your drinks." In addition, with that the woman left.

It was silent for a few minutes before Flora broke the silence. "What's the matter Helia, is something wrong with my makeup?" this snapped Helia out of his daze

"What no there is nothing wrong with your makeup why do you ask?"

"Well you have been starting at me without blinking for a few minutes now." Flora's voice was full of worry.

"Flora I was staring at perfection, but I apologize for starting I didn't realise I was. So how's school going then honey?"

"School is school, I'm passing all classes, and Stella's eyeing all the teachers nothing new."

Helia took Flora's hand into his own and stared into her eyes, "I love you Flora, I always have and I always will. I promise you this." A few tears began to fall from Flora's eye

"I love you too Helia, forever and a day."

_End of Flashback, Memory Two_

A knock at the door erupted through the dorm room before another memory could over take him, "come in" the door opened to reveal Saladin stood in the doorway.

"How are you Helia my boy?"

"What sort of question is that? How do you think I am? My girlfriend is a murderer..."

"DONT YOU DARE, THINK LIKE THAT HELIA!" Saladin boomed, his voice bouncing off of the walls of the room. "Don't you dare, you know she never would you know deep down she is pure. There has to be something behind this...did you ever think that she may be forced into this to protect her family or to protect you..." Helia's silence gave Saladin all the answers he needed. "You cannot judge my boy until you know all of the facts and all of the truths. You will be setting off soon I hear Tecna and Timmy have found a way to track here by her Magic. They found her. Go my boy and get your girl back."

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

The only sound that could be heard within the giant hall was the sound of pants and groans sweat beaded down her face as she pushed her body to the limit and over. "Come on Flora you can do it you know you can." Riller spoke softly as she sat next to her friend eating a bag of crisps while watching her.

"That is teasing," Flora grunted as her arms protested as they supported her weight.

"Ah come on Flora, you've already done 50 just another 50 press ups to go, and I'm not the one who let her fitness slip."

"Uhh I only stopped for half a year"

"Well you should know that's all it takes, come on after you finish we can hit the hot tub and you can tell me all about your time at Alfea, and your boy."

Flora sighed heavily. "I don't think he's my boy anymore," she whispered under her breathe but Riller had hear her, she decided to keep quiet and ask about it later.

Half an hour later, the two teenagers were sat in the hot tub allowing the hot water and bubbles to wash away all the aches and pains. Riller kept looking at Flora out the corner of her eye, trying to gather up the courage to speak her mind. However, her staring did not go unnoticed; though Flora's eyes were closed, she could tell she was being watched.

"What's the matter Riller? Just spit it out?"

"Did you love him, Helia I mean?"

Flora opened her eyes and turned to face her friend, "of course I did, I loved him with all of my heart, it hurt to hide these things from him, but I couldn't let him get hurt. Not for me."

Riller watched as a tear fell from her friend's eye, falling into the water and instantly becoming lost in the mass amounts of water. "Oh Flora I'm so sorry I should not have said anything." Riller moved over to her and pulled her into a hug. Upon feeling her friends, comforting arms Flora could not hold the tears back anymore.

Time seemed to pass by slowly as Riller held Flora close, stroking her hair in a soothing way and whispering calm words into her ear, hoping to calm her down. "Shhhhh Flora, honey it's all going to be okay. Just wait and see."

"No its not, they are going to come looking for me, then the cops will get me... they think I murdered that man when I didn't. I only have two choices stay here or leave and spend the rest of my days in jail... I just wished could have had a normal life." In addition, with that the tears came harder once more.


	14. Chapter 14 We're Coming

663 + 500 = 1163

My Secrets and Horrors

Chapter 14 We're Coming

_Previously_

"Shhhhh Flora, honey it's all going to be okay. Just wait and see."

"No its not, they are going to come looking for me, then the cops will get me... they think I murdered that man when I didn't. I only have two choices stay here or leave and spend the rest of my days in jail... I just wished could have had a normal life."

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

The ship flew across the sky heading towards their destination, Linphea. The girls were sat in the ship while the Specialists flew the ship. "So where about on Linphea are we going?" Stella asked, "I need to plan my outfit accordingly."

"Stella we have more problems to deal with other than what clothes we should be wearing."

"I'm sorry but you know how I am when I am worried?" Stella whimpered.

"Stella, honey bear. Everything is going to be alright" Brandon replied as he tried to calm her down while flying the ship.

The ship was silent for a second before Timmy spoke up, "What are the coordinates Tecna we are approaching Linphea."

"I'm sending them to the ships computer now; it should only take about twenty minutes to get there."

"Okay girls let's get ready to fid Flora and figure out what the hell is going on." Layla spoke as she redone her laces up on her boots.

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

Flora fell to the floor, as the loud alarm blared through the base, she sat up using her bed for support as she looked up to the flashing red light in the corner of her room. "What the..." However, before she could say anything else her door burst open and there stood in the doorway was Riller.

"Come on Flora get up this isn't a drill, there is a ship coming towards us we have to evacuate."

Upon hearing this Flora stood up and began to get dressed not caring that Riller was still in the room after all they were both girls.

"So what's happening?"

"I don't know, there is a ship heading our way and asking for permission to land, I was told to come and get you while everyone is evacuating we have to go see him for our next instructions."

"Damn it alright... are you staring?" Flora questioned as she turned around wearing a pair of black jeans and only a black bra.

Riller swallowed loudly "umm no, yes, err oh come on Flora, you know I still care about you. I knew as soon as you went to that Fairy school you would forget all about me. In addition, you did, you came back and not even a kiss. It hurt you know, you come back saying how brilliant this Helia fella is, you forgot I even existed."

Flora stood in silence, not sure of what to say. Riller was right; she forgot her own girlfriend even existed. "I waited for any contact from you, a text; a letter anything but nothing ever came. The hardest day of my life was when I snuck out to Alfea just to see you, only I see you snogging the face off some dude. Now I know that or some missions we have to do these things but the look on your face and the sounds coming from your throat told me that you were enjoying it too much. I thought that when you came back you would have forgotten him; obviously, he can give you something I never could... I will meet you in his office." And with that Riller left.

Flora fell to the floor tears falling from her eyes, "Oh my God!" She could not believe what she had done, whom she had forgotten so easily. Forcing her feelings of guilt aside she stood to her feet and continued to get dressed before racing down the corridors avoiding all of the people evacuating the building. Within minutes she was stood in the office staring at the one man who both ruined and saved her life.

She tried to catch Riller's attention but the girl just kept ignoring her, her eyes fixed upon the master. "I need you two girls to stay behind and take care of the intruders while the rest of us escape to the second base, I want each and every one of them dead. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Sir" both Flora and Riller replied in unison,

"Sir Do we know how many we are expecting and how armed they are?"

"I'm afraid we don't Riller that is what makes it so unusual usually they request permission to land but these have not yet asked, which is why we believe that they are not here to just talk. We need to take care of them before they take care of us."

"But Sir…"

"No buts Flora, we have to protect our family, and I need to know whether you will do that?"

It was silent for a few seconds as Flora thought the situation over in her head, "Yes Sir, I can." She hung her head low as she could do nothing but admit defeat in the situation.

"I know you don't like hurting people but this has to be done for our family. Those kids out there, they look up to you. They see you as their mother, they look to you for protection, and they love you. Don't mistreat that Flora, don't. You may go now, head to the armoury and suit up, they should be here within the hour, and the base will be empty by then. Good Luck girls and come back safe."

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

Flora was sat on the bench watching as Riller placed her hang on the print scanner, "I'm sorry…"

"Don't bother Flora, just forget about it..."

"How can I, I cheated on you. I love you…"

"And you love him. But who do you love more Flora. He won't like sharing you would he."

Flora stood up and gently took hold of Riller's arms pinning her to the wall, "Riller please, I love you Riller. I didn't mean to hurt you…"

Riller gently pulled away and looked deep into Flora's eyes, "Flora I love you, I never stopped loved you, but you forgot about me, I need to know do you still love me and why… why with him?"

"Riller baby when I got that mission I just wanted to be normal, I shut off the entire world of back here, I wanted to have normal friends, when Helia saved me from that monster everyone expected me to get with him. Then everything just went from there I just wanted to forget this life but I never meant to forget you. I love you Riller… I still do…"

"But you still love Helia. I love you Flora I'm not going to deny it, but you need to think about what and who you want. We better get suited up we have to do this."

Flora watched at Riller turned and looked into the panel she had just opened, there on a manikin was a leather suit, consisting of a jacket, t-shirt, a pair of trousers and a pair of boots. The t-shirt was plain white, while the jacket was a green army camouflage colour matching her army style boots and the grey camouflage trousers. Riller reached further into the panel and pulled out a gun holster and put it around her thigh, before putting another on the other side.

"Still love your guns!" Flora commentated softly as she watched her girlfriend put two small pistols into the holsters, and strapping a band of knifes around her chest.

"You know me Jade," She replied as she placed a slightly bigger rifle on her back and strapping numerous ammo to her body.

With a heavy sigh Flora moved over to another panel and placed her palm on it causing a panel to open up revealing her own costume and weapons. Her Jacket was leather matching with a pair of black jeans and a pair of biker boots, her t-shirt was the bases white colour. Unlike Riller her weapons were more traditional, she had a whip wrapped around her chest, a quiver of arrows on her back and she had metal bow dismantled attached to her thigh. She also had a couple of daggers attached to her waist for emergencies.

Seeing that Flora was all done, Riller closed her panel, "come on Jade, we better go and find out everything that we need to know." Flora silently followed Riller out of the room after insuring that her panel was securely closed, but not before grabbing a couple of masks off of the shelf by the door.

"Riller please, just let me…"

"Let you what Flora, tell me how you love me like you used to before you go back to Helia and forget about me once more… Just don't let's just sort this out then you can go back to your perfect life. You deserve the best." Riller took one of the plain black masks out of Flora's hands put it on and then left.

Flora sighed and wiped a single tear away from her cheek before she followed after Riller. She had to think about everything, who she wanted and who she truly loved. She sighed once more this is going to be the hardest decision of her life….


	15. Chapter 15 Two Down

My Secrets and Horrors

Chapter 15 Two Down

_Previously_

Flora sighed and wiped a single tear away from her cheek before she followed after Riller. She had to think about everything, who she wanted and who she truly loved. She sighed once more this is going to be the hardest decision of her life….

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

It was silent as Flora sat up in the watch tower staring out over the skies keeping an eye out for the intruding ship, Riller was led on the floor staring down the scope of a sniper rifle which had been left in the tower.

"Riller, Are you angry with me?" Flora asked her voice giving away her worry.

"No Flora, of course not. I'm not angry just disappointed, you did technically cheat on me. Now we better get our head onto the mission. I have no idea what I would do if you got hurt because you were not concentrating."

"I know Riller, I'm sorry but we will talk about it after right?"

"Of course we will Flo I mean Jade" And with that the conversation ended, and they continued their eyes on the skies.

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-# -#-#-#-#-#-

"Are we there yet Timmy? This waiting is driving me mad" Stella spoke as she checked her nails out for the hundredth time.

"We are nearly there Stella…" Just as Timmy finished speaking a giant building came into view. The girls and guys stared at the building in shock.

"God that place looks like a prison, poor Flora." Layla spoke softly as she took in the building in front of her. "We have to find her…"

"Layla we can't just charge off in there we don't know what this place is? We don't know if there are any traps or anything like that." Nabu spoke as he held Layla back from charging off.

The Tides Princess sighed knowing that her boyfriend was right, she would be no help for Flora if she was dead. "Well what do we do then? We can't just sit her and call Flora's name out hoping she will come."

"Layla, we will slowly make our way through the building scanning ahead for any mechanical traps and keeping our eyes out for any other. We will keep as quiet at possible we don't want to give our position to anyone else who may be here" Riven spoke as he took out his sword and gave it a quick look over.

"Riven's right that is the best way to handle this, we will have to keep an eye out for any other people…"

"I can listen out for any other people within the building, I will be able to sense the vibrations of movement from anyone else."

"Well then let's go" Sky replied as he landed the ship on the grass.

Without a word the girls all powered up into their Enchantix as the boys got their weapons out, slowly they walked out of the ship, Tecna had her PDA out screening for any mechanical traps.

Flora stared down onto the green as well as Riller and watched as they began to walk across the green, Flora noticed out the corner of her eye that Riller was preparing to shoot. "No don't"

"What is your problem Jade, we have to kill them!" Riller whispered back harshly.

"There my friends…"

It was silent for a second and the next sound was a single gunshot but not from Riller's sniper, both girls dropped down to the floor and examined the burn mark on the wall.

"That was from a lazar gun"

"Timmy has one of those, they must have seen us!"

"Great, come on we have to get a move on, before they kill us…"

"They won't do that!"

"Jade look at what they just done, they fired at us we could have been innocent, we have to move on"

Flora sighed and followed Riller without another word, silently the two left the watch tower through the emergency escape and back to the main building, keeping their distance from the others. "Right since we can't kill them, what do you suggest we do then?"

"How about we knock them out and secure them in the gym, they are bound to split up, I know these guys they will split." It was silent as Riller thought it through.

"That will have to do for now until we can think of something better, are we going to stay together or split as well?"

"I think it will be better if we stick together, they will split boy girl, they always do. It's like they don't believe that the girls can look after themselves."

"Alright we wait till they split up, we can watch them through the CCTV cameras"

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-# -#-#-#-#-#-

"Timmy why the hell did you shoot" Tecna screamed at the poor specialist,

"I, I saw someone I panicked"

"You could have just killed Flora" Helia screamed as he grabbed Timmy by his collar, "you could have just killed her!"

Riven and Sky jumped forward and pulled Helia's grip off of the terrified boy, "Cool it Helia, there is a small possibility that Flora is dead, we know Timmy has no good shot. We will split up into groups, me and Bloom will go and check the tower to find any evidence of Flora being there or hurt. Stella and Brandon will head to the North Entrance and search the back rooms, Tecna and Timmy will work through the building to find the camera's to get us eyes on this place. Layla and Nabu will take the South entrance, Musa and Riven will take the East side and the garages. Helia you will go with Musa and Riven. Right any questions?"

It was silent, "Good let's move out then" each of the respected partners separated and went their own ways.

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-# -#-#-#-#-#-

Stella was walking silently towards the door on the North side of the building, her hands fidgeting in front of her and her body stiff and rigid. Brandon walked behind her with his plasma blade out at his side, he watched as she walked with fear in her body. He reached out and grabbed her arm and watched as she jumped. "Stella wait a minute"

"Holy…., what the hell was that all about Brandon?"

"Stella you need to calm down…"

"I can't help it what if there are other people here apart from Flora, I don't think we should have split up"

Brandon sighed as he put his sword away at his side, and gently grabbing Stella's cheeks in his hands. "Stella I don't think it was a good idea that we split up either but we know how heavy minded Sky can be, but he is right about it being the best way to find Flora. Stella everything is going to be okay, I won't let anyone hurt you, and I would bet my life that Flora wouldn't either. You saw her reaction when the cops were with her she is not a killer."

Stella smiled before leaning in and placing a soft kiss upon Brandon's lips, "I'm sorry Brandon, I'm just a little scared is all, and I know you will be there to protect me."

"Until the end Stella I will be there until the end" Brandon leaned in and captured Stella's lips once more. "Come on Princess we better get a move on"

The pair made their way towards the door and stood either side of it, Brandon signalled for Stella to power up and prepare. Stella closed her eyes and powered up, and nodded to Brandon that she was ready. Brandon slowly withdrew his sword and slowly outreached for the door handle, with one swift motion he opened the door and jumped in front ready for any battle that may come. But he was met with a brightly lit corridor, and no-one else in sight.

He motioned to Stella that it was safe to move forward, and she stepped out beside the specialist, "So where to now?"

"We take the rooms one at a time, then we meet up later with the others." They both moved slowly through the corridor being cautious as they did, as they reached the first door they opened the door slowly and entered the room ready to strike if needed.

The room was clearly a small office as there was two tables with a computer on each and a few filing cabinets around the room, it was barely lit. Brandon walked into the room and headed towards the computer leaving Stella stood in the doorway. Stella watched as Brandon began to type on the computer, his back to her. Suddenly a shadow appeared on the floor in front of her and she knew it wasn't her, before she had chance to scream a heavy object hit her on the back of her head. Brandon heard a loud thump and turned around to see Stella led on the floor clearly unconscious and a shadow stood over her. "STELLA!" Brandon screamed as he charged towards the shadow, but before he got near an arm wrapped around his neck from behind and held tight. Brandon struggled against the arm but soon his head began to feel dizzy and he soon passed out.

Stella groaned as she came to, slowly she put a hand to her head checking for any lumps, she moaned as she found a big one on the back of her head. Suddenly it all came back to her, she opened her eyes and sat up, obviously too fast as her head began to spin. Once her head calmed down she opened her eyes once more and looked around, she was sat on a camping bed. The room was a long rectangular shaped room with 12 beds lining the walls, the walls were a calm purple colour. There were no windows but the room was well lit by lights hanging from the ceilings.

Against the back wall was a book case full of different genres of books, and on top of that was a few magazines and bored games. As she scanned the room her eyes fell upon another bed and she instantly recognised the person led upon it. "Brandon!" wasting no time Stella got off of the bed and ran to his side, just as he was waking up.

"Stella? Where are we?" Brandon asked as he embraced her in his arms and pulled her onto his lap.

"I don't know I just woke up here, what's going on?"

"I don't know baby but I have a feeling that whoever did this does not want us dead, if they did we would be dead by now."

"You think so?"

"I do, come on Stella dry those eyes everything will be alright. Come on let me check your head you were hit pretty hard."

Stella leaned forward and allowed Brandon to check her head as her mind thought about what had just happened to them and how the hell they were going to get through this. Stella leaned back into Brandon's comfortable embrace and fell asleep in his warm arms.


	16. Chapter 16 Realisation

My Secrets and Horrors

Chapter 16 Realisation

_Previously_

Stella leaned forward and allowed Brandon to check her head as her mind thought about what had just happened to them and how the hell they were going to get through this. Stella leaned back into Brandon's comfortable embrace and fell asleep in his warm arms.

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

Sky and Bloom wondered through the corridors checking each room as they came to it, ensuring that they were empty, slowly making their way through to their destination. "Sky, do you think Flora is okay? I mean there was nothing in the tower but she could still be hurt…"

"Bloom there was no blood at the scene, Timmy didn't hit her if she was there. I didn't find any evidence that she was even there, we will find her and I bet you she will be fine"

"I know she wasn't there but she could be anywhere she could already be dead someone, because we took too long to get to her, what if…"

Sky turned around and took hold of Blooms waist and stared into her eyes, "Bloom that is all they are what ifs… We will find Flora, and I bet you she will be fine." Sky stared into Bloom's blue eyes and a smile grew across his face. "Do you remember the first date we ever went on?"

A giant smile grew across her face at the memory, "Of course I do you were so nervous you spilt your drink over yourself and tripped over the curb and went flying into a hedge." Bloom couldn't help but laugh at the memory.

Sky smirked and laughed as well, "Who knew a prince like me could be so embarrassed by a date, ha-ha. But it was the best date of my life. I wouldn't change it for anything in the world, I love you Bloom, I always will." Sky leaned in and passionately captured Blooms lips in a hungry kiss, neither of them aware that they were being watched.

Flora led in the vent watching the pair below her, pain in her heart at their interaction between the two, a tear starting to form behind her eye. She knew what had to be done, she looked over at the vent on the opposite side of the room and saw Riller waiting for her signal.

Though she didn't want to she knew knocking them out and moving them to a secure room would be best, she didn't want to kill them. With a swift nod she motioned for Riller to take the shot, Flora picked up a tube with a dart in it, the tip of the dark was covered in a strong but harmless sleeping potion. She aimed the tube at Sky and with another nod at Riller both girls shot the dart at their target.

Blooms eyes widened as she felt a prick in the back of her neck, she put her hand there and pulled out the dart and looked at Sky to see him holding one exactly the same. "What the hell?" Sky spoke softly. Bloom head began to spin,

"Sky I don't feel so good" but before Sky could do anything Bloom fell to the floor unconscious.

"BLOOM" Sky felt to his lover's sides and gently cradled her body, starting to feel dizzy himself.

Sky looked around the room but couldn't find anything, "I will get you for this, mark my words", and with a soft thumb Sky joined Bloom in the world of dreams landing next to her.

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

Bloom was awoken but a soft shake of the shoulders and a soft voice calling her name, "Bloom, Bloom, wake up please hunny wake up." Bloom opened her eyes to see a pair of soft ones staring down framed by golden hair.

"Stella? Where am I," Suddenly Bloom sat up, "Where is Sky?" Immediately her head began to spin, gently Stella pushed her back down.

"Steady Bloom, You still have the drug in your system. Sky is fine Brandon is with him."

Slowly Bloom sat up and looked around the room to find exactly what Stella saw, she looked over to another bed and saw Sky led on it still unconscious with Brandon sat beside him reading a book he had gotten off of the shelf. "Where are we?" Bloom asked as she turned her attention back to the sun fairy.

"I wish I knew Bloom, me and Brandon was ambushed, we was both hit on the head and brought here. Whoever done it didn't want to hurt us…"

"That is true do you think it was Flora?"

"It may have been, if it was there may be someone else here who want to hurt us and she is putting us away in safety."

On the other side of the room Sky started to stir, Brandon noticed the movement, and watched as he opened his eyes, "hey mate, welcome back" the brown haired specialist said with a smile on his face.

"Brandon, owwww my head, what happened?"

"In short you were knocked out and brought her like me and Stella were.

"Why?"

"That we don't know mate but we will figure it out."

Sky sat himself up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed and had a quick look around the room before his eyes fell upon Bloom. "Bloom are you okay?" He asked worried clear in his voice.

"I'm fine Sky, a little dizzy but that will go in time, are you alright?"

"I'm fine baby"

Stella got up and walked over to the bed that she had labelled as hers, "I just hope the rest of the guys are alright,"

"They will be fine" Brandon replied as he left Sky and made his way over to Stella. He sat on the bed beside her and held her in his arms."

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

Layla sneaked through the corridors closely followed by Nabu who was watching her every move like a hawk, not wanting anything to happen to her, he couldn't help but admire the way her hair bounced with every step she took. She had pure energy in each of the steps she took, she was almost buzzing with electricity.

He couldn't believe how lucky he was, if it wasn't for his parents he wouldn't even know Layla existed, Nabu tried to imagine a world without Layla and instantly began to feel sad at the thought. Layla chose this time to turn around, as she did do she saw the lost look on her boyfriend's face. "Nabu, what's the matter?" Nabu shook himself out of his thoughts

"Nothing baby, I was just thinking" Layla accepted the answer and continued walking but was now beside Nabu.

"Nabu did you ever wonder how life would be If we never met, if our parents never set up that arranged marriage…"

"Layla there is no point in focusing on the past, what's done is done, we should only be looking to the future, our future" Nabu replied as he took hold of her hands, "Layla it may have been an arranged marriage but I love you, and I still intend to marry you, when the time is right. Life hasn't ended, it's only just begun."

Nabu leaned in and placed a soft kiss upon Layla's luscious lips falling into heaven at the familiar taste, falling into paradise Layla wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes shutting out the world. Forgetting where they were they let their guards slip, open for any attack.

Flora watched the pair from one of the rooms reflecting their relationship on the one she shared with Helia, that is probably over. She sighed softly before stepping out of the room, silently she crept along through the shadows till she was closer to the couple. With a slow gentle move she bent down and picked up a rock and with a hard throw, she threw it as far as she could down the corridor. A loud thump and sound of the rock rolling split Layla and Nabu, "What was that?" Layla asked as she stood behind Nabu,

"I don't know Layla but stay behind me"

Slowly he moved forward down the corridor towards the sound, Layla following close behind. Slowly Flora crept out behind them and took another two needles from her pocket and in a swift motion she jabbed them both into Nabu's and Layla's neck, in shock the pair turned around. "Flora? What the…" Layla started but before she finished she fell to the floor unconscious, quickly followed by Nabu.

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

"Layla, wake up for me hunny" a soft voice droned Layla moaned and turned her head slightly trying to move towards the voice. She opened her eyes and quickly shut them due to the light. She reopened them again to see Nabu, Brandon, Sky, Bloom and Stella looking down at her.

"Guys? Nabu?"

"It's okay Layla, you was just sedated, your fine" Bloom spoke softly,

"Flora did it…" Layla gasped out before gripping her head slightly trying to numb the feeling of dizziness.

It was silent in the room for a second, "Flora did this? That does explain our theory" Stella spoke softly, "She's locking us up here to protect us, that's why she let you see her, to let us know"

"But she could have actually told us and not knocked us out, my head is killing me" Layla whined as she held her head. Nabu sat next to her and gently cradled her into her chest as she gripped her head.

"It's going to be alright Layla I know it is, don't worry. Flora's put us here for own protection, means she still cares about us." Nabu spoke softly as he cradled her against him. "We are going to be fine"

Flora watched the group through the camera's glad that they had caught on, a small smile grew upon her lips, "Jade, why did you let that last person see you? You could have just endangered your own life!" Riller was ranting behind Flora, "Jade you cannot just throw your life away like that…"

"Oh come on Riller, who the hell is going to try and hurt me hey? There is no one here."

"Just because we can't see them doesn't mean they are not here!"

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

A shadow was stood in the corner watching the couple, analysing their every move, their every word, their every breath. Evaluating them, an evil smirk grew across his face, "Your mine now Jade, mine"


	17. Chapter 17 FLORA!

My Secrets and Horrors

Chapter 17 – FLORA!

_Previously_

"Oh come on Riller, who the hell is going to try and hurt me hey? There is no one here."

"Just because we can't see them doesn't mean they are not here!"

A shadow was stood in the corner watching the couple, analysing their every move, their every word, their every breath. Evaluating them, an evil smirk grew across his face, "Your mine now Jade, mine"

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

Tecna followed Timmy through corridor after corridor heading towards the technical room, Timmy sighed "It has to be around here somewhere, all the wires lead here…" as Timmy finished Tecna looked around and saw a door with the words, Security Technology writing big across it. She stopped in her tracks and smiled.

"Timmy?" Timmy turned around and looked at his girl

"What is it Tecna?" Tecna just pointed to the door and watched as Timmy moved towards her and saw the door.

"Oh"

"Yes Oh." Tecna replied with a smirk on her face.

Timmy tried to hide his embarrassment by trying to unlock the door leading to their destination, having enough he took his gun from its holster and fired four shots at the lock before giving the door a hard kick. The door burst open to reveal a room full of computers each and every one showing the camera's placed around the facility.

Tecna went straight over to the main computer system and began furiously typing at the computer's keyboard while Timmy stood behind her watching. "What does it look like?"

"It looks very complicated, the system here covers all of the security cameras, the traps and everything else… it's going to take a while to hack into the systems, it's very advanced."

"We will be able to do it, don't worry Tecna" Timmy walked over to one of the computer systems behind Tecna and began to work trying to hack into the systems.

Flora was staring down from the top of the vent as her two friends typed away at the computers, to be honest she was impressed at Timmy's attack on the door to get into the room. She looked beside her, at Riller. Riller nodded at Flora and silently the pair of them began to undo the screws on one of the vent doors, being as quiet as possible they removed the grate and set it inside the vent before dropping down silently behind Timmy. Riller caught Flora's attention and pointed at the nature fairy and then at Tecna, Flora nodded understanding what she was trying to say.

Timmy looked up from the screen just to see a woman walking up to Tecna but before he had a chance to say a word a hand wrapped around his nose and mouth and held tight, he struggled to breathe as they held on tightly just as he felt blackness coming the hands loosened up and allowed him to pass put still breathing into their arms. Riller looked up to see Flora do the same to Tecna knocking her out safely.

Riller continued to watch Flora unable to tear her eyes away, "so are these going into the room as well?"

"Yes they are they can't be hurt they just can't"

"Jade how many more are there? You can't really expect all of these people to survive do you?"

"I will give it my best damn shot, these are my friend's Riller, they made me feel normal, like I was wanted…"

"I wanted you, I still want you…"

"We will talk about this later Riller, I promise" Flora replied as she picked up Tecna and swung her over her shoulder till she was rested comfortly on her back.

With a heavy sigh Riller done the same with the male and followed Flora out of the room and down to the room where the rest of her friends were kept. The walk was long and silent, neither knowing exactly what to say, they didn't want to ruin what's left of their relationship.

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

The room went dark, every single light went off sending the room into complete darkness, "What the hell is going on?" Stella asked as she refused to move in case she tripped over something.

"I don't know Stella but don't move"

Time seemed to move slowly as the room remained in darkness, then all of a sudden the lights turned back on and they noticed the two new visitors, there led on two of the unused beds were Tecna and Timmy.

"Tecna, Timmy" Stella yelled as they ran over, "Do you think they are alright?" the Solarian princess asked as she looked at the rest of the girls.

"Well Flora doesn't want us to be hurt, so I'm going to say they are just unconscious, they will wake up in their own time" Sky replied as he held Bloom close to him by the waist.

"I hope so Sky, I hope so" Bloom spoke softly into his ear "I hope so"

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

Flora continued to move through the building keeping to the shadows, even though most of the girls and specialists were safe in one of the old dorms there were still three roaming the halls, and one of them was someone she did not want to meet. She moved silently through the building Riller not far behind her searching for the remainder of her friends.

Thoughts flying through her mind kept her alert, she had to find out the answers soon and sort everything out and pray that she be forgiven after all to protect one's self, one has to do things they shouldn't.

A loud grumble echoed through the building quickly followed by a flash, and the sound of rain hit the glass windows, a small smile crept over the nature fairy's face. The only time she had truly felt calm and happy was in the rain. Flora remembered the time when she fell ill with the flu, scared about the way she was feeling, scared at being alone but as soon as she heard that rain on the window she knew that everything was going to be alright because for some strange reason she no longer felt alone or afraid.

"Jade, how long is this going to last?" Riller asked out of the blue, using Flora's secure name for safety purposes.

"How long is what going to last?" Flora asked, slightly confused on what her friend was getting at.

"How long are you going to try to be the two people you are trying to be. You are trying to be the sweet caring girl and also the cold bloodied hunter. You cannot be both Jade, you should know that."

"I know Jade but you can't keep putting all of this to one side, at some point you are going to have to sit down and think about everything, and decide on what you are going to do." Flora sighed knowing that Riller was indeed right.

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

Helia followed behind Musa and Riven, not wanting to be close to the pair of lovers. He watched with anger as Riven pulled Musa closer to him by her waist and placing a kiss on her lips causing her to giggle, as she kissed him back. "Do you two mind" Helia shouted out causing both of the couple to turn to face the Specialist, a look of shock and understanding came across their faces.

"Oh sorry mate…" Riven started

"...Sorry Helia, we didn't mean any wrong to you"

Helia sighed and pushed her way past the couple and continued down the corridor trying to take his mind off of the love that he couldn't have.

Musa and Riven watched as Helia walked off in front of them, his footsteps heavy as he made his way. At the same time both of the young adults turned to look at each other, each having a look of upset on their faces. "What sort of friends are we?" Riven asked as he looked at Musa, Musa sighed before grabbing Riven's hand and following after Helia.

Helia continued to walk along the corridors his head hung low as thoughts went through his mind, as he came to a T junction in the corridor he stopped and debated at which way to go. His mind was telling him to go right, just as he started to go right a loud bang from his left echoed down the corridors. "What was that?" Musa asked as she got into a fighting stance, Riven slowly unsheathed his sword and pointed it down the corridor.

A shadow ran across the hallway "Who's there I demand you step forward…NOW" Riven yelled with authority in his voice.

"Ha you demand me, you are way out of your league little boy, you cannot command me." A voice replied from the corridor,

"I'm not going to tell you again boy, it's not you I'm after anyway"

"You will never succeed now tell me who are you?" Riven shouted once more.

"You are not my boss…" And before Riven could do anything a loud shot echoed through the corridor and Riven stumbled backwards holding his right shoulder, blood splattered to the floor and a scream escaped from Musa lips.

"RIVEN!"

Before she could stop herself Flora jumped down from the rafters in the ceiling and landed behind the shadow and grabbed his head before slamming it into the wall causing him to drop the gun. Helia, Riven and Musa watched Flora with shock as she took out the shadowed dude.

The man let out a groan as his nose broke upon contact with the wall, he dropped his gun to the floor in pain and shock acting quick Flora kicked the gun away out of reach. The man spun around and was shocked at who he saw. "Jade? What are you doing?"

"Doing something I should have done ages ago"

"What do you mean, you are one of us, you are an assassin!" The shadow screamed at Flora, her friends watching in complete shock.

"I was never one of you" and with that Flora sent a kick at the man's head knocking him off balance but he came back with a strong right hook sending Flora back.

Flora's head flew back and stumbled backwards before her back hit the wall, she glanced over at the looks on her friends faces, shock, confusion, betrayal all shone through strongly. She turned her head to the side and spat out a mouthful of blood. "I am no killer, I never killed a soul…"

"But all of your successful missions"

"I never completed them, I don't know who but someone follows me on my missions and takes them out, I have yet to complete a mission myself. I am no killer."

In shock the shadow went berserk, "What you the best our master has, is a fake, I deserve that title…"

"Well come and get it Jason" Flora replied in a low bitchy tone.

That sent him over the edge he leapt at her his fists attacking with great speed, but Flora managed to either block or parry them saving herself. Helia watched in shock Flora wasn't a killer. Seeing an opportunity Flora hit him hard in his floating ribs, a satisfying crack echoed through the room and a loud grunt escaped Jason's throat. Flora was quick and kicked him in the side of his head sending him to the floor, Jason led on the floor, his eyes closed. Flora studied him for a moment before coming to the conclusion that he was unconscious.

Slowly she turned to face the group watching her with shock, it seemed like forever that they stood there doing nothing but staring. Musa was the first to move, the music fairy slowly moved forward. "Flora? Is that really you?" With a soft nod Flora responded. "Oh my god, you are innocent, you really never killed?"

"Never, I never killed anyone, I don't want to be here, I'm here because I have to be"

But before Flora could say anything Jason stood up behind her and removed a knife from his belt, "FLORA, BEHIND YOU!" Flora turned around just in time to see Jason lunging at her with the blade shining brightly in the dark corridor, a glint in his eye, a scream echoed through the corridor…


	18. Chapter 18 Healed

My Secrets and Horrors

Chapter 18 – Healed

_Previously_

But before Flora could say anything Jason stood up behind her and removed a knife from his belt, "FLORA, BEHIND YOU!" Flora turned around just in time to see Jason lunging at her with the blade shining brightly in the dark corridor, a glint in his eye, a scream echoed through the corridor…

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

The scream that erupted from Musa snapped Flora to the situation at hand, with quick reflex Flora turned to the side narrowly missing the knife and she quickly grabbed his arm while he tried his hardest to swipe and catch her with the deadly blade. Helia tried to keep up with the fight but the speed was just too intense, he couldn't keep track on who was winning.

Flora tried to get an attack in but Jason's where just to fast the only thing she could do was block the coming attacks. With a quick thought she struck him at the side of the head but was not fast enough to dodge the blade. The action being too fast for anyone else to see.

She quickly hit him again in the ribs causing him to drop the blade without hesitating she picked up the knife and turned to use it for her own defence. In anger Jason ran at her forgetting about the knife, but he remembered too late. His eyes widened as he ran into the knife, the blade buried into the side of his stomach, he let out a grunt of pain before looking at the wound. He stepped back, the knife sliding out of the wound as Flora held tight to it. He gripped the wound. "I'll get you Jade, you traitor, I'll get you."

Jason held onto his wound tight as he ran back off down the corridor, Flora gasped slightly as her own left hand moved up to her right ribs, she pulled her hand back to see a glint of red on her fingers. Riller ran into the corridor, "Jade, holy shit are you okay?" Riller asked as she noticed the blood on Flora's fingers.

"I don't know…" Flora stuttered, her hand shaked slightly. Helia stepped forward,

"Flora?" But before anyone could do anything she stumbled and was about to fall backwards, her head spinning.

Riller moved fast and managed to catch her, Helia, Riven and Musa ran to her side. It was then they noticed the blood on the side of her ribs. "Oh my god, Flora" Helia spoke as he watched the blood seep through her top. Riller acted fast seemingly not bothered by the blood, she grabbed hold of Helia's hand and pressed it onto the wound causing Flora to moan in pain.

"Hold tight" She told him as she pulled herself away and turned to face Riven.

Riven looked slightly scared as Riller stared at him, "Have you got anything underneath that horrible suit?"

"Um I have a t-shirt…"

"Good take it off, now!"

"What, no way that is not going to happen it's my favourite t-shirt…"

"Oh for god's sake take it off Riven, it's for Flora…" Musa screamed clearly worried for her friend, Riven seeing and hearing the pain within Musa removed his t-shirt.

Riller took the t shirt from the specialist and pressed it across the wound on Flora's side, Flora gasped in pain. "Do any of you have a belt?" Without wasting anytime Helia removed his belt and handed it to the girl. Riller wrapped it around her side and tidied it tight holding the t shirt tight to Flora. "Flora, I need you to remain awake, I think you know the drill by now." Flora nodded slightly and prepared herself for the pain which is about to come.

Riller got to Flora's side and placed Flora's arm around her neck, seeing what Riller was doing Musa quickly got to her other side and done the same. "Okay on the count of three, you need to push up and stand up Flora" Riller spoke in a soft but stern voice. "Okay one, two, three" As soon as she said three both Riller and Musa pushed and pulled Flora to her feet with little help from Flora, but the sweat on her forehead told them she was trying. "Right, we have to get her to the room where we have put the rest of your people…"

"You mean the girls and guys?" Riven asked getting a gist of what was going on."

Riller looked at Musa and motioned with her head down the corridor and the two began to help to walk Flora towards the room. "Yes Flora didn't want any of you to get hurt, me and Flora was assigned to kill you but she couldn't so we have been kidnapping you and locking all of you in a room, we was then going to figure something out. Get you out safely. We need to get there now, out the corridors away from that one son of a …."

"Riller!" Flora whispered in a stern voice, Musa looked at Riller and silently told her that they should get a move on, and with that the group slowly made their way to the secure prison of the rest of the gang.

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

Tecna was led on her bed as she stared at the ceiling bored out of her mind, she sat up and looked around the room to see what everyone else was doing. Stella and Bloom was sat on the floor gossiping about what sounded like shoes, while Layla was sat on the edge of her bed practising her left and right punches trying to calm herself. While all the boys were looking around the room for a way out.

A loud grunt echoed through the room, "Ah this is pointless, there is no way out of here, I don't even see how they brought us in here, there is nothing…" Sky spoke as he slumped to the floor near Bloom.

"We can't give up..." Stella spoke barely above a whisper.

"There is nothing we can do Stella, we have tried everything we can think of, all we can do now is sit and wait."

As soon as the words had left his mouth a section of the wall began to morph away and Helia and Riven walked through into the room. "Helia, Riven" Brandon said with excitement in his voice. But before anyone could say anything else Riller and Musa walked into the room, half dragging a nearly unconscious Flora. Blood had started to seep through the self-make bandage, and Flora fought hard to stay awake.

"FLORA!" Layla screamed as she hopped off the bed ran towards the fairy.

"Put her on the bed over there" Riller spoke as she led Flora towards one of the unused beds.

Flora groaned as she was led on the bed her hand gripping the wound putting pressure upon the t-shirt. "What happened?" Bloom asked as she watched Layla sit next to Flora's head on the bed stroking her hair in a soothing way.

"We will explain everything later, but at the minute Flora is currently dying through a slash in her stomach" Riller explained as she went to a cupboard in the room and grabbed a medical box out of it.

Within minutes she was back at Flora's side, she opened the box and searched through for what she was looking for, a smile came to her face when she saw it all. She pulled out a bottle of wound alcohol, a needle and a thread. She looked at Flora with a smile and Flora looked back at her. "Don't enjoy it too much" Flora whispered

"I will try, but I'm not going to promise anything."

Flora laughed slightly and looked up at the ceiling, "this is going to hurt" she said under her breath, Layla continued to stroke her hair

"It will be fine Flora, just concentrate on me." Layla spoke softly causing Flora to look into her eyes. A sharp pain spread through her body as Riller undone the belt and gently pulled away the now blood soaked t shirt to reveal the gash. The girls eyes widened in shock at the size of the wound, and Stella had to look away in fear of being sick.

Riller bent down and had a look at the wound, "it's not as bad as I first though, I think it's the combination of exhaustion and lack of blood that has you feeling unwell. Once I clean it and stitch it up it you will heal in no time, and with my amazing skills with a needle, your scar would be barely noticeable." Riller said with a slight cheery tone to her voice.

"You enjoy your job too much"

"They say do what you love, no this is going to sting. Badly"

With that Riller took the wound alcohol and doused a cloth in it and was about to dab it on the wound when she looked at Layla, "you may want to hold her" Layla looked at the girls quizzing but done as she was asked and put both of her hands on Flora's shoulders to keep her to the bed. "Well here we go" and without another word she pressed the rag to the wound and Flora let out a scream as the alcohol ran into the wound.

Layla pressed Flora's shoulders back onto the bed as he tried to sit up, "Holy talking monkeys"

"Told you so" Riller spoke as she dabbed the alcohol all around the wound making sure it cleaned the wound, Layla struggled to hold Flora to the bed. Noticing his girlfriend's trouble Nabu walked over and held one of Flora's shoulders down allowing Layla to hold the other. Flora gasping and moaned in pain as she tried to wriggle free of her friends grip, her hands clenched in the sheets of the bed.

After what seemed ages Riller removed the now blood stained clothe and chucked it in the bin by the bed and opened up the packet containing the sterilized needle. Flora was now led on the bed trying to regain her breath the pain slowly dying down. Riller threaded the needle and then looked at Flora. "Flora I need you to stay as still as you can, this won't hurt as much as the cleaning but will leave a dull pain."

Flora grunted in response unable to talk properly, and Riller took that as the chance to proceed. Very carefully and with tiny stitches she sealed the wound, with Flora only grunting now and again. Soon enough the wound was all stitched up and quickly wrapped up in some bandages. Both Nabu and Layla let go of Flora and watch as Riller sat next to her head on the bed, she gently stroked Flora's hair, and spoke softly "You can sleep now Hun, get some rest. I will watch over you." and with that she leant in and placed a soft kiss on Flora's head before pulling the blanket up to her shoulders.

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

Sat in the corner of a dark room Jason was trying his hardest to stop the blood flow, "Ah I'm going to get her whether she likes it or not" He glanced over to the desk in the room and stared at the picture that was stood there. With an effort he forced himself to get up and head over clutching his bloody chest. He picked the frame up leaving finger prints of the glass. "Don't worry Flora I will get you, you were always meant to be mine, one way or another you will be mine."


	19. Chapter 19 My Girls

My Secrets and Horrors

Chapter 19 – My Girls

_Previously_

Sat in the corner of a dark room Jason was trying his hardest to stop the blood flow, "Ah I'm going to get her whether she likes it or not" He glanced over to the desk in the room and stared at the picture that was stood there. With an effort he forced himself to get up and head over clutching his bloody chest. He picked the frame up leaving finger prints of the glass. "Don't worry Flora I will get you, you were always meant to be mine, one way or another you will be mine."

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

Hours had passed and Flora had yet to wake up the wound was no longer bleeding and though it hadn't been long since it happened there was signs that it was starting to heal already. Layla was now sat in Nabu's arms watching Riller as she sat on the edge of the bed stroking Flora's hair from her face. Staring at her closed eyes as she did, now and again letting out a little sigh.

Layla was not stupid she recognized the look that Riller gave Flora, all the girls gave it to their boys, it was a look of adoration, compassion and love. A look that clearly said that she would give her life to ensure that she would be fine.

Layla looked over at Nabu and noticed that Nabu saw the same in the girl, "you see it too?"

"What do we do?"

"We do nothing"

"What do you mean we do nothing… it's a love triangle..."

"Yes and let's hope that Stella doesn't find out. She would have a field day."

The two looked at each other and smiled before worry overcame their fear and the smiles disappeared.

The rest of the girls and guys were sat on the beds around the room trying not to think about their friend at the other end of the room, they tried not to stare but their eyes kept moving towards the bed she was led on.

She looked bad, her natural tanned skin was now pale and looked terrible, but colour was slowly returning to her face, as the blood continued to flow through the body. A low moan escaped through her lips, low enough that only Riller heard it, with pity she gently gave Flora's hand a squeeze to let her know that she was there for her, through good and bad.

Riller was shocked when she felt pressure on her own hand, Flora had squeezed back, she continued to stroke her hair and whispered softly as she stared at her face. "Hey honey, you have got to relax, let yourself heal, you are safe we will watch over you, I will look after you." She felt another squeeze on her hand and smiled, knowing that Flora had heard her. "I know I shouldn't say it, but I love you Flora"

The day slowly turned to night, not like any of them knew, since the room has no windows. The tension was still in the air but not as thick making the air breathable. Most of the room had fallen asleep, Bloom was led on one of the beds with Sky behind her holding her close. Brandon was sat leaning against one of the walls with Stella fast asleep in-between his legs in front of him, leaning back into his chest. Musa and Riven was fast asleep in each other's arms, her head resting on his chest, while Tecna and Timmy was asleep on one of the beds Timmy holding Tecna close.

Nabu was led on top of one of the beds snoring softly while Layla sat on the floor leaning against the edge of the bed, staring at Flora and Riller. Riller had fallen asleep leaning on the edge of the bed her hand still holding Flora's.

A small movement on the bed caught Layla's gaze and she saw Flora's eyes open before closing again, she swiftly but quietly made her way over to the girl and took her other hand being careful not to startle Flora or wake Riller. Sensing the feeling in her other hand Flora looked towards the cause and saw Layla a small smile grew on her face at the site. "Hey Flora, are you feeling a little better?" Layla whispered as not to wake anyone else.

"Like shit to be honest and my side stings like hell…" Flora replied as quiet as possible her voice a little raspy.

"I can understand that Hun, you will be fine. Are you thirsty?" Layla asked as she tucked a strand of Flora's hair behind her ear out of the way of her face.

"Yer a little"

It was at this time Riller began to stir and awoke to find both Layla and Flora staring at her, "Flora! Are you okay? What's the matter?" Riller asked in slight panic,

"I'm okay Rill, really I am, I'm just a little thirsty that's all." Flora replied in a weak voice. Upon hearing Flora's request Riller looked at Layla and nodded, both seeming to know what to do. The pair of them helped to sit Flora up and prop her up against pillows before handing her a glass of water.

Flora took slow small sips knowing how it could hurt to drink to fast, once she had demolished half of the glass and the throat was no longer dry she gave the glass back to Riller before relaxing into the pillows. "Now that you are awake Flora, is it okay if I check your wound?" Riller asked softly as she held on to the girl's hand.

"Of course you may Riller but I thought you were going to call me Jade?"

"Well I think your friends are safe enough, they have showed me how much they care for you… and that is good enough for me. Now we better have a look at that wound."

Riller moved from her position and made herself comfortable next to the wound on Flora's side while Layla moved to where Riller was previously sat and took hold of Flora's hand in her own. Flora stared up into her eyes, "Do you forgive me?" Flora asked quietly fear laced in her voice.

"Forgive you? Forgive you for what?" Layla asked confused as she stroked Flora's hair, tucking it behind her ear.

"For lying to you, for being a hired assassin, for kidnapping you, for spying on you… for everything"

Layla sighed with a smile on her face. "Flora, we know about your past, we know that you never killed anyone, we know you were forced into it. You kidnapped us for our own protection that does not make you a bad guy that makes you our hero." Flora smiled as a tear rolled down her face. "You saved Musa, Riven's and Helia's life's putting your own at risk that is a hero Flora, you are a hero."

Riller looked up and smiled at Flora, "She is right you know, you are a hero Flora. Anyway I am just about to remove the bandages I need you to sit up, I bet Layla will help you."

"Of course I will" Layla smiled as she assisted Flora to sit up and helped her stay there by sitting behind her and allowing her to lean against her chest and shoulders. They both watched in silence as Riller undone the bandages and disposed of them in the bin, she then carefully removed the gaze she had placed on the wound, there was a few drops of blood but not many.

A smile grew on her face as she admired her handy work and checked the healing status of the wound, "it's looking good Flora, the skin is pulling together nicely, there is no sign of infection, you may even get only a faint scar."

"That's good, I don't want to have a scar ruining my beautiful body" The three girls began to giggle trying to keep it quiet as not to awake the others but failed.

"Hey what is so funny?" Bloom asked as she stretched her arms above her head, feeling her muscles pull.

The girls heads turned to face the voice and saw everyone looking at them, "nothing much Bloom?" Flora spoke her voice a little louder.

"Hey Flora, how are you feeling?" Riven asked as he stood up.

"I'm okay thanks, getting better" Flora replied as she watched Riller continuing to check out the stiches and made sure that they were holding tight.

Satisfied that the stiches were fine Riller wrapped new bandages around the wound for extra support. "Okay all done Flora, you can lay back now." Flora slowly led back down onto the cushions, making sure not to move to fast as to pull the stiches.

"Thank you Riller"

"You are most welcome Flora after all I believe we have been in a similar position to this…"

"Yes but I believe that it was you that was injured and you were shot not stabbed."

"Just tiny differences." the two girls giggled.

The gang just watched with small smiles on their face, but Brandon broke the peaceful happiness, "I'm glad you are okay Flora, but there is one thing that we need to know, who did this to you and why?" Flora sighed, knowing that she would have to tell them, they were now involved.

"I suppose I better start from the beginning…"

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

The sun was setting over the trees of the magical forest, her mind was flowing freely thinking of everything that had happened under her watch, the attack of the army of Decay, the rise and fall of Darkar, the truth of Baltor, and everything else in-between. A smile grew on her face at the happy memories of succeeding and winning these wars but worry began to set in as she wondered if her girls would succeed.

A knock at the door disrupted her thoughts and she called back, "Come in" she heard the door open but continued to stare out the window.

"The girls are going to be fine Faragonda, you should stop worrying all the time." Ms Faragonda smiled as she recognized the voice.

"I know Griselda but I can't help it, they are my girls, they are like my flesh and blood."

"You are worried about Flora aren't you?"

Ms Faragonda sighed "I'm just worried about Flora's past and if she will come out of all of this okay."

"You know she will Faragonda, she has all the girls behind her and don't forget the boys. They will come back fine, and safe." Griselda replied as she put a hand on her friends shoulder.

"I know, Ii know but it doesn't stop me worrying…"

"Worry is always there, Faragonda, it is what makes us strong."

"I know. I just hope I can be strong enough, not just for me but for the girls as well…"


	20. Chapter 20 Free

My Secrets and Horrors

Chapter 20 – Free

Previously

Ms Faragonda sighed "I'm just worried about Flora's past and if she will come out of all of this okay."

"You know she will Faragonda, she has all the girls behind her and don't forget the boys. They will come back fine, and safe." Griselda replied as she put a hand on her friends shoulder.

"I know, Ii know but it doesn't stop me worrying…"

"Worry is always there, Faragonda, it is what makes us strong."

"I know. I just hope I can be strong enough, not just for me but for the girls as well…"

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

"So are you going to tell you us everything?" Sky asked as he sat next to Bloom on the bed near the rest of girls and guys. Flora sighed as she knew she had to tell them.

"I guess I better start from the beginning, I am an orphan, my parents died when I was about 6 months old, they died in a car accident on the way back from their first night out alone since having me. I had no family in the area, and the rest of my family didn't want to take me in so I was put into an orphanage." Flora sighed deeply as she took a quick break

Flora swung her legs over the side of the bed and sat up moaning softly as the stiches pulled at the movement, "I spent nearly 8 years in that orphanage having handed down clothes, and minimum meals. Then when I was just about to turn nine when a man came and wanted to adopt me, at that age I didn't care who they were I just wanted to get out of there. So he adopted me with not a lot of questions asked, and I went to live with him."

Riller smiled as she knew what section was up next," When I arrived I saw loads of adults and kids roaming the corridors all looking so sure of themselves, so self-confident and then there was me… shy, weak and scared. That was when I met Riller for the first time, she just walked up to me without a worry in the world and asked who I was and if we could be friends, before I had a chance to reply the man told her my name was Jade and that I was to share a room with the girl."

Riller decided to continue the tale, "Flora then came and stayed in my room, it wasn't a room like this as we were special, it was a small room, with two separate beds and two desks, perfect little dorm room, real comfy. We grew really close as we was taught how to blend in, how to hide, how to become invisible, how to kill and every other skill an assassin needed to know. But at that age we didn't understand what we were training for."

Flora smiled lightly at the happy memories that was playing through her head. "When I reached the age of fourteen me and Riller was the best in the school of what we were doing, it was this year I was given my first assignment I was to mug this man in the street, they didn't tell me what exactly I was stealing all I knew was I had to take his wallet. I succeed and returned to the base turns out there was a valuable piece of information in his wallet, but what I don't know, it wasn't my place to ask."

Flora stood up and walked over to the book case and leaned on it as she stared at the floor, wanting a bit of distance between her and the girls. "It was a year later I started to get the kill missions, every time I had to kill someone I backed out at the last minute I start to walk away, I either hear a gunshot or a scream, I turn around and my target was dead. For years that went on I still have no idea who kills them but it isn't me…I would love to find out who it is…"

Riven stepped forward "Why the hell do you want to know who this murderer is?

"Because Riven, it is due to him that I'm not dead at the minute, anyone who fails three tasks is executed as they are classed at a failure, and they are a threat to the company because they may or we may reveal secrets of the company. So in a way that person saved my life by killing those I could not."

It was silent for a while in the room, no one knowing what to say, but Flora thought that it was time for her to continue "I was then given the mission named Alfea, my job was to go into Alfea as a student and await orders…The I got the order to rob the museum… yes it was me but I didn't kill the security guard, I think my shadow did. I ran I didn't know about the security guards and then I think you know the rest."

"So it was you that broke into the museum, but you didn't kill the guard" Tecna asked wanted confirmation.

"No I haven't killed a soul, I can't I'm not that kind of person"

Stella stood up and walked over to Flora and placed a friendly hand on her shoulder, Flora turned slightly to face her and was shocked when the sun fairy pulled into a hug holding her tight as she did but being careful of her wound. Flora couldn't help but let a few tears escaped as her friend held her close, telling her by her body language that it was alright and that she was still a friend.

As the tears subsided Flora wiped her eyes and stared up at her friend, "Thank you"

"You have no reason to thank us Flora, we are your friends and we are here for you."

"Yer Flo, we are here till the end, whenever that maybe." Musa replied as she placed a hand on her friends shoulder

"I love you girls, I never wanted to hurt you…" Flora said as she looked at the girls one by one.

"We know Flora, and that is why we are here to help now." Stella replied.

Flora stared at the ground as she held her side with her hand the stiches pulling and causing slight pain, everyone noticed this but choose to say nothing. "So what are we going to do?" Flora asked the question that hung in the air and needed to be said.

"Well you are in no shape to fight Flora, and don't try and argue with me, you know you're not. We need to get out of here, we are not safe with that coward of a man roaming the halls." Riller took a breather "We need to leave the complex, I think Alfea would be best…."

"We can't…" Flora tried to but in but was stopped.

"No Flora you know it's our only option, the only question now is how do we get out of here?"

The boys looked at each other before Nabu spoke, "We have the ship outside, we could use that to fly away, but it means we would have to get back outside… but that should be easy with that dude injured." Riller thought about it for a second, before shaking her head slightly,

"It's not going to be that easy, Jason heals extremely quickly, that injury would only affect him for a few hours at the most. About ten years ago there was a programme set up here funded by the government who were sworn to secrecy. The funded for experiments to take place to make the ultimate solider."

Riller paused and waited for any response before continuing, "Jason was a convict who was on death row before he was brought here for the experiments, they spent months nearly a year injecting him with numerous things in hunt for the perfect solider. The government stopped the funding as they couldn't afford it so Jason became an assassin, but although they didn't finish the experiments he still had some abilities, he healed fasted and his reflexes were a little faster and better than a regular human. He is more than human now."

The look of shock was on everyone's faces, "So basically they experimented on a human being and made him like a super being?"

"Exactly" Riller responded as she sat on the bed next to Flora, Flora sat down on the bed and gripped her ribs in attempt to numb the pain a little more, but nothing seemed to be working.

"Then what do you suggest Riller…" Flora asked as she gasped slightly swinging her legs over the edge of the bed and laid on her back.

Eyes moved over to Flora worry in all of them, as Flora led on the bed her face etched in pain as she gripped her ribs. "We have to get out to that ship, Jason is only going to hunt us down in here, we can't stay her, he will find us." Flora managed to get out. "We have to move"

"And how do you think you can manage that Flora, you have been stabbed and with no source of pain relief, you won't be able to make it, you will either agitate the wound and be at risk of bleeding out or pass out first because of the pain. You won't make it"

"Does it matter if I stay here I'm dead anyway, I have got to try." Riller stared at Flora knowing she was right but didn't want to admit it.

The room was silent as no one knew what to say, but it was Riven who spoke first. "She is right Riller, we have no other option, we have to move… but this doesn't mean you will be walking Flora, you would be safer carried."

"I am not being carried, owwwww" Flora yelled

"Yes you are, you don't have the choice." Riven spoke his tone telling her that there was no point arguing against him. Flora slouched back against the bed giving in.

Riven smirked as he realised he had won the battle and turned to face Musa a small smile on his face, "Come on we better get moving then." Riller spoke as she checked her belt to ensure that she had everything she needed. "Helia can you carry her, I would have but someone needs to protect her and you." Helia was about to respond when Riller turned around and walked over to the hidden door, Helia quickly went to Flora's side and with little resistance he picked her up bridal style causing her slight pain and a grimace to appear on her face.

Helia looked down at Flora's face and saw the look of fear on it, causing lines to appear on her face, her arm was hugging her ribs covering the bandage. He slowly walked towards Riller "Right now, where do we go." Riller smiled and moved up to a panel in the wall before touching it in three different places and a door appeared opening out into a corridor.

"We go this way" She replied with a smile on her face.

"Okay that answered my question." Helia replied a little awed.

Riller let a small laugh out as she started to walk out of the room into the corridor, "Now keep your eyes open for any sign of that, that man. Now where did you enter the building?"

Timmy stepped next to Riller, "I can't tell you where but I can show you were if you take me back to where you got us from."

"Of course, if I take you there we got you, and you get us out to your ship, right?"

"Yes exactly, let's go"

The walk was silent as everyone was on full alert for any sign that they were not alone, the only noise was the slight pant from Flora, every step that Helia took sent a shiver of pain up through her body. Helia tried to stop looking at her pained face but he couldn't help it, it hurt him to know that she lied to him but it hurt him more to know that she was in pain. But as he looked down at her he knew that everything was going to be alright, in the end no matter how far away that was. Timmy broke the awkward silence, "There it is the hole we came through, you can already see the ship from here" Tecna smiled and kissed her boyfriend on the cheek.

"Well done baby, we better get back to Alfea, try and sort some type of plan out." Tecna replied before taking the lead and climbing through the gap and walking out towards the ship looking around to make sure the coast was clear, before nodding to the rest of the group that they could continue.

The ship hummed to life as the men started her up, Helia had placed Flora on one of the beds before placing a blanket over her and moving over to the cock pit to help to take off. Musa walked over to Flora's side and sat on the bed near her head, the vibrations of the ship was causing more pain to course through Flora.

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

Jason stared out of the window and watched as the group moved across the lawn towards the ship parked on the grass, a smile grew on his face as he picked a gun up from the floor and straightened his arm aiming it towards the group and fired.


	21. Chapter 21 Safe For Now

My Secrets and Horrors

Chapter 21 – Safe for Now

Previously

Jason stared out of the window and watched as the group moved across the lawn towards the ship parked on the grass, a smile grew on his face as he picked a gun up from the floor and straightened his arm aiming it towards the group and fired.

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

Ms Faragonda sat at her desk her head in her hands, the pile of paperwork still stood in front of her, not decreasing only growing. Her mind couldn't focus, she could only think about her girls and how everything was going, she was so preoccupied that she never heard the knocks on the door. The door opened and Griselda walked in, she sighed softly as she looked at her friend sat at her desk, her face showed her age being much more than it really was.

Griselda sighed as she made her way over to her friend "you can't keep going on like this, you know those girls will be okay and you know it, you are just worrying yourself."

"I can't help it Griselda, I love those girls like they are my own. It kills me not knowing where they are or if they are okay"

"Now you have to keep you head up and keep positive." Griselda said as she sat her friend up and made her to take a drink from a glass of water that was sat on the desk.

Faragonda sat staring at her best friend, a smile frown on her face "I try to keep positive, I have been through so many wars with these girls I just don't want to think that this may be the last"

"Then don't think of it like that, they will be fine." A low hun echoed over the school and both Ms Faragonda and Griselda looked out of the massive window in the office just in time to see a red fountain ship land on the front courtyard of Alfea. A smile spread across Faragonda face as she opened the giant window on to the balcony before flying down to the lawn to greet those inside.

Flora was led on the bed in the ship facing and staring at the wall, she had felt the ship land but did not make any attempt to move her body in too much pain and her mind somewhere else. Fear filled her heart as she worried about what Ms Faragonda would say, would she be banished from the grounds, handed straight over into the hands of the police.

Bloom glanced over at her friend only seeing her back but she recognized the slump of the shoulders and knew what she was feeling, she wanted to help but she just didn't know how. She changed her scene and looked out the window seeing the walls of Alfea as the ship landed in the court yard, as soon as the back door opened the girls was out closely followed by the guys, but Flora didn't move.

Riller looked over to her friend and concern filled her, she caught Blooms eyes and signalled with her head for her to give them some space, the red haired fairy left the ship leaving just Flora and Riller inside. Riller looked over at her friend and sighed softly before making her way over, Flora heard the footsteps getting closer and closer but yet she did not move. "Flora, we are here. Come on we will get you some proper medical help" Riller tried but she got no response. "Please Flora can you come with me, we need to get you some help…"

"You helped…"

"You need real help Flora, Ms Faragonda can give you that, please"

Flora sighed and rolled over onto her back a moan escaping her lips as pain swept through her, "You are in pain Flora and god damn it I'm going to help you even if that means I have to take you kicking and screaming" Riller responded as she forced Flora to sit up and swing her legs over the edge of bed, Flora gasped as the sudden motion hurt.

"Ow"

"Like I said kicking and screaming…please Flora let me help, can you stand for me please" Flora looked into Riller's eye and nodded and tried to stand but a pain shot through her side and she fell back onto he bed gripping her side and a tear falling out of her eye.

"I can't it hurts to much"

Concern filled Riller's eyes as she noticed that Flora's skin was paler than usual and there was small beads of sweat on her face, "Flora lay back down" Flora done as she was told still holding her wound. Riller gently pulled the hand away before pulling up the top to see the wound, she was shocked to see blood seeping through the bandages. "Damn, Right Flora we are getting you into that building and getting you some proper help, I may be good but I'm no medic."

"And how do you suggest that I can barely stand let alone walk." Flora moaned out, her hand now gripping the wound once more.

Before Flora could register what Riller had said she found herself being lifted bridal style into Riller's arms, "Like this" She slowly turned and began to walk out of the ship, Flora nestled comfortably in her arms.

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

Ms Faragonda walked across the lawn towards the girls and guys a massive smile on her face, "Hello Girls, the mission went well I assume?" Bloom was the one who answered Ms Faragonda's question.

"Well we found Flora and learned the truth but I think it will be better for Flora to discuss it with you, but Flora got hurt saving Musa, Riven and Helia… she was stabbed. Her friend Riller fixed her up as best as she could but she isn't doing well. Ms Faragonda Flora isn't a bad person…"

"I know that honey now where is she?"

Before Bloom could answer Riller walked out of the ship and came into view of everyone, Ms Faragonda looked and gasped at the sight of her student being carried from the ship. "She needs help, the wound has begun bleeding again and I think it is infected. She can't stand. Please she is my best friend please help her." Riller cried as she held her now unconscious friend close.

Ms Faragonda couldn't stop the tears from falling down her face as she nodded, "Of course follow me" Ms Faragonda turned and began to walk quickly back towards the building, Riller close behind. As they entered the building the saw Griselda stood there watching them with shock on her face at the state of her student. "Griselda can you please alert Ofelia of Flora's condition and that we will be along shortly"

"Yes Ms Faragonda I will get on that immediately." The girls and specialists watched in shock as Griselda just disappeared in front of them.

"This way"

The walk was quick and silent as they made their way through the corridors to the infirmary where the school nurse was waiting for their arrival. Ms Faragonda opened a double set of doors which opened to a long rectangular room with beds lining the walls, an office was sitting at the back. Ofelia heard the doors open and left her office to find Ms Faragonda, and a strange woman holding an unconscious Flora in her arms. The rest of the Winx club and the specialists were behind them. "Oh my put her on the bed, and I'm afraid you are going to have to go" Ofelia replied as she pointed the last quote at the girl and specialists.

Riller walked towards the nearest bed and gently placed Flora down upon it and began stroking her hair as if to keep her calm. Both Ofelia and Ms Faragonda watched the scene with curiosity at the way Riller was acting with Flora, it was an emotion that was more than just mere friendship.

Ofelia smiled and made her way briefly to Flora's side and grabbed a pair of scissors from the medical cabinet by the bed, without a thought she cut Flora's top from her body pulling the fabric away revealing the bloody bandages. "Oh my" Ms Faragonda gasped as she saw the blood, Ofelia looked at the two girls.

"I'm going to need your help, we need to git her up so I can remove the rest of the t-shirt and to remove the bandages. I need to then roll her on to her side so I can treat the wound easier so I am going to need both of you to hold her body to stop her moving and to protect the area."

Riller nodded her head vigorously, "Of course I will help, she's my best friend!"

"I will too" Ms Faragonda replied as she took off her cardigan and stepped forward.

"Right let's get this thing going" Ofelia spoke softly.

Ofelia with the assistance of Riller was able to sit Flora up and remove the clothes and the bandages, before laying her back on her side. They all stared at the wound and noticed that it had a green tinge on the outside of the cut but the flesh had begun to knit together. "This is some nice needle work here" Ofelia said under her breath.

"Thank you" Riller responded as she stroked Flora's hair

"You did this?" Ofelia asked shocked. Riller nodded in response.

"Obviously I didn't do such a good job, it's made her sick."

"No it wasn't you're doing, I think the instrument used to cause the wound was poisoned with something. But I would need to do a blood test to find out what… the only thing I can do at the minute it put her on an antibiotic drip to fight it off until we know exactly what we are dealing with, but first things first we need to clean it an bandage it once more."

An hour later Flora was led comfortly in a hospital bed, her side had been cleaned and re-bandaged and an antibiotic drip was attached to her arm. Riller was sat next to the bedside refusing to leave, both Ms Faragonda and Ofelia had tried but neither had succeed, instead they left her there as they day in Ofelia's office overlooking the scene.

Ofelia smiled as she saw Riller stroke Flora's cheek tenderly, "She cares for Flora"

"Yes she does, but I have a feeling its more than mere friendship" Ms Faragonda replied with a small smile.

"You see it too"

"Of course I do, I see the way Riller looks at her, it's the same way Helia does."

"I just hope it doesn't cause any problems for them all, she had been through so much already and I fear she still has a long way to go"

"I think you may be right Ofelia, I think you may be right."

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

The girls were sat in the courtyard of Alfea, silence was among them no one knew what to say. The specialists were once again at Red Fountain getting debriefed on the assignment, an important thing which could not have been delayed. Stella sighed as she fell backwards onto her back, laying on the green grass, "What are we going to do?" She asked the question hanging in the air,

"We wait, we can't form any plan with Flora unconscious, she knows most of the relevant information…" Bloom responded almost in a whisper.

"Well what about Riller, Riller as we heard spent years with Flora, she knows that place like the back of her hand. She could help"

"She could do, but Flora would kill us if we went off and done something without her knowing." Tecna responded.

It was silent once more and no one moved, no one knew what to do next.

Flora opened her eyes and shut them immediately afterwards from the bright light that stung her eyes, she opened them once more and found something on her hand, she turned to her side and was shocked but happy to see Riller fast asleep in a chair by her bedside, her hand clutching tight to Flora's as if never to let her go.

Memories once again flooded back to her, which seemed to be happening quite a lot but with so many memories hidden in the brain, stored away it was time some of them began to break free and resurface. Flora closed her eyes and let the memories flow, the good and the bad, but little did she know someone was going through their thoughts on Flora, more precisely…her weaknesses.


	22. Chapter 22 Truths

My Secrets and Horrors

Chapter 22 – Truths

Previously

Memories once again flooded back to her, which seemed to be happening quite a lot but with so many memories hidden in the brain, stored away it was time some of them began to break free and resurface. Flora closed her eyes and let the memories flow, the good and the bad, but little did she know someone was going through their thoughts on Flora, more precisely…her weaknesses.

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

Flora opened her eyes and blinked away the sleep from them, the weight on her arm was still there and her arm was beginning to feel it. Pins and needles tingled in her fingertips and it became too much for her to handle. Flora gently started to pull her arm back, while trying to lay Riller back down onto the bed without disturbing her. But she sadly failed.

Riller opened her eyes and looked up to see Flora staring at her with a warm smile on her face, "hello Flora, did you sleep okay? Did I wake you up? If I did I'm sorry"

"You didn't wake me, what happened?" Flora asked as she noticed the drip in her arm and the pain in her stomach.

"You fell unconscious in the ship, I carried you into the school and got you some help. The nurse said that your cut was caused by a poisoned knife, we took some blood to test for what the poison is but we didn't know at the time so she put you on a drip with antibiotics in it to fight it off, and it seems to be working."

"The knife was poisoned?"

"Yes it was, it was horrible the cut had begun to turn green. You're lucky to be alive Flora, you really are. I was so scared I had lost you"

Flora smiled softly as she stared at Riller, "It takes more than that to get rid of me, I'm here for good." Riller laughed lightly as she stood up and sat on the edge of the bed and hugged Flora as a few tears rolled down her face.

"I could kill you about now for making me so worried." Riller responded playfully.

"I'm sorry for making you worried, you know I didn't mean to."

"I know you didn't, now do me a favour and stay alive."

It was silent for a minute as the two girls was sat there just happy to be alive, until Flora broke the quite with a question. "So what do we do now? The master probably knows that I helped the intruders and that I have never actually killed anyone. He will be out to kill me, send assassins, and hire guys to track me down."

"We will make it through this together, anyway we are in Alfea one of the safest places in the universe. We are safe."

"He will find us eventually, you know that"

"Yes but by then we should have a plan on how to defeat him. And finally get out freedom."

Flora smiled at Riller once more, "your right, as always. You have always been there for me, through everything."

"I'm your friend Flora, of course I will be there for you."

"Your weren't always just my friend…" Flora added softly "I hurt you"

Riller quickly took hold of Flora's face, "Flora don't even begin to think like that, people, people move on its part of life…"

"But I hurt you"

"You fell in love, I can't be mad at you for that" Flora sighed

"I don't know who I love anymore…."

"You have time to figure it out Flora, I better leave you to rest or I'm going to get chased out by that nurse." The comment caused Flora to laugh lightly. "I will see you later Flora, rest well." Riller stood up and placed a soft kiss upon her forehead before leaving the room.

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

Flora stared at the ceiling as she sieved through her mind trying to figure everything out, she was in love she knew that for sure but she was confused on who she was in love with. They both had different qualities that she loved about them, and it was just trying to figure out which one if either did she love the most.

Riller had known her since they were young, they grew up so close depending on each other for support when needed. It wasn't till they were both fifteen that they realised their feelings went deeper than friendship. It was the day Riller was accidently shot during shooting practice in the range, the bullet had bounced off the metal surround of the target and flew back to hit her in her shoulder.

Flora felt her whole world stop there and it was then that she realised she felt something for her friend but being the shy girl she is she was too shy to admit it and tell. Riller however wasn't shy and admitted to liking Flora and immediately the two began to date. Riller and Flora had been together for a while, they went on dates. A smile grew across Flora's face as she remembered all she loved about Riller.

She loved the fact that Riller would always stand up for her, even when she knew she was wrong, how she held her tight when she was being bullied and then beating up the boy who did it when Flora was asleep. She loved how Riller would always drop anything she was doing for her if she was troubled with any problems.

And of course there are her physical attributes, the way her curves mirrored identically each side of her body and the way her clothes hugged her body. The way her hair framed her face and her eyes seemed to stare into her very soul. She loved Riller she knew that.

But Helia also had her traits, Flora was happy with her mission at Alfea, it was easy and she was happy to be having an education in a proper school and not taught on the base in a grey room with only a few students. It was the second year when the mission got harder, the day Helia saved her from the monster. She saw something in him that spoke out to her, it was his eyes they seemed to melt her soul. The way he always sent her sketches of herself, poems and notes… a constant reminder of his love for her.

Flora groaned as she put her head in her hands, she loved them both… and she wanted them both.

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

Helia was walking through the forest surrounding the schools, Saladin had released the boys and they were free to go back to Alfea. While the other boys went to see the girls Helia decided he needed some time to think and was now wandering aimlessly through the trees.

Riller was crouched on a branch high up on one of the trees watching Helia walk beneath her, curious she followed Helia using the tree tops as cover. Jealously flowed through her but she held nothing of it against the man but she couldn't help but wonder… what did he have that she did apart from the obvious physical attributes. She followed him for at least twenty minutes, observing him as he made his way through the forest, eventually he came to a clearing filled with clovers and wild Daffodils, he found a stone and sat down onto a rock overlooking the fields.

Helia sighed as he placed his head into his hands, tears began to fall down his face and through his fingers and hit the ground. Riller stared with a pang of guilt, she could see on his face and the way he acted that he loved Flora with all his heart and it hurt him to know that Flora had been lying to him, but he still loved her after everything that had happened, and with everything to come.

Deciding that she had watched him enough Riller jumped down from the tree and walked over to Helia, her weapons hanging at her side. "Helia, may we talk" Helia spun around quickly as he stood up, he started to fall before he caught his balance.

"What do you want? What more do you want?" Helia asked slightly worried for himself.

"Calm yourself Helia, I just want to talk to you that's all. Just you and me."

Helia stared deep into Riller's eyes before nodding slowly, "Shall we sit or stand?"

"I think it will be better to sit, after all my legs do ache a little, I don't know about yours"

"Sit it will be better" Riller spoke as she took a seat on the grass, followed by Helia.

"What do you want to talk about…" Helia asked getting straight to the point, causing Riller to sigh deeply.

Riller looked at Helia staring into his eyes, "I want to talk about Flora, I know Flora loves you…"

"Where have you been, Flora loves you I can see it in her eyes." Helia retaliated back in a sharp tone.

"You never let me finish Helia, I know Flora loves you and I also know that she loves you. She loves us both for different reasons… Helia Flora is Bisexual she is capable of loving all but she is torn on who she loves the most. Helia I think it will break Flora if she has to choose." Helia looked at Flora a little confused.

"What do you mean?" Helia asked confused.

"What I am saying is Flora loves us both equally but she doesn't want to choose…"

"Are you saying what I think you are thinking?"

It was silent as Helia thought it through, he looked away from Riller and stared out over the field, "Helia what I really want to know is are you strong enough to let Flora go or to even share her…"

"But isn't that wrong?"

"Some places see it as wrong but Linphea does not, there are loads of successful love relationships that contain more than two people, it is not uncommon…. Look Helia I love Flora and I'm not prepared to let her go… you better think about how much you love her and what you are willing to do for her."

Riller turned to leave and left leaving Helia alone in the forest, with only his thoughts for company. She walked through the forest heading back to Alfea, her feet crunching the twigs beneath her feet as she walked briskly.

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

Two days have passed since Flora had her talk with Riller and her mind was still on the issues with her love life, she knew she couldn't choose one of them so she decided to let Riller and Helia figure it out for her and just go for their choices, she just hadn't told them yet.

Flora was no longer bed ridden but it was still painful for her to walk around too much after all her wound was still sore and healing. Flora had sat herself up on top of the bed covers and was doodling on a notepad in her lap. The door opened and the nurse walked into the room a smile on her lips, "Hello Flora, how are you today?"

"I'm okay thank you, do you have any more news yet?"

"Afraid not Flora, we have checked your blood and the poison is there but we can't find what kind it is and therefore we cannot figure out the cure. The antibiotics are working at keeping it at bay but I'm worried that if we take you off the drip the poison will run free through your body again causing it to shut down."

"So I'm stuck like this for now?"

Flora sighed and stared at the pad of paper on her lap, "so I have to be tied up to this IV for ever…"

"No, not forever just until we find the cure…" The nurse replied quickly, she hated to see the fairy stuck in the bed but there was nothing that she could do.

"Which could take forever"

"Flora your friends are looking into it, they think they are close you just need to hang in there for a little longer." The nurse spoke softly.

Flora sighed as she continued to stare at the bed, the nurse sighed and turned around and left the room, leaving an eerie silence in the air.


	23. Chapter 23 HomeFront

My Secrets and Horrors

Chapter 23 – HomeFront

Previously

"No, not forever just until we find the cure…" The nurse replied quickly, she hated to see the fairy stuck in the bed but there was nothing that she could do.

"Which could take forever"

"Flora your friends are looking into it, they think they are close you just need to hang in there for a little longer." The nurse spoke softly.

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

The sun was beaming down through the window lighting and heating the room, the girls except Flora were all sat around living room of the dorm, half of their mind was on the cartoon playing on the TV while the other half was on Flora. "Ahhh I can't sit here for much longer, I'm worried sick. We still haven't found a cure for Flora…what if we can't?" Stella said as she held her head in her hands.

"Don't think like that Stella, there has to be a cure out there, we have the pixies searching the library, Tecna has her computers searching the entire realm wide web for any information and we have asked everyone we know if they have any ideas and we have come up with nothing yet, but the pixies or Tecna's gadget may find something we only have to wait."

The room was left in silence once more as no one knew what to say, they knew the chance of finding a cure was slim but they needed to try, they needed to find one they couldn't let Flora die or spend the rest of her life stuck in bed with an IV in her arm.

A loud beep echoed through the room and all eyes turned to face Tecna's computer which was sat in the corner, "what was that?" Bloom asked curious, slowly Tecna stood to her feet and made her way to the machine, a look of excitement and shock on her face. She sat down in the computer chair and looked at the screen.

"We found one, the computer has found a cure." Tecna spoke and at those words the girls scrambled to their feet and ran over to Tecna to check the results themselves.

"Really? Flora would be so excited to hear the news, what is it?" Musa asked

"It looks like some plant called the Holikic flower, you boil the flower in water and then drink the water… the plant is native to Melody."

The girls was silent as the new information sunk in, "the flower is on melody? What does it look like?" Musa asked, Tecna's fingers flew across the keys as she brought a picture of the flower up on the screen. "I know that flower, they grow up in the mountains of Melody, I used to see them all the time when I and my father went up to the cabin."

"So wait, you know this flower?" Tecna questioned

"Yes I do"

"So we can find this flower in no time?"

"Yes, of course the mountains can be dangerous but what mission have we gone on that wasn't dangerous…" Musa replied with a smile on her face.

The girls looked into each other's eyes and they all knew the same thing, they were going after the cure.

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

Helia stood outside the door, his head leaning against the wood as he breathed in slowly trying to control his nervous breathing, he knew he had to see her but not that he was here he was scared to even knock on the door. "Come on Helia, you are specialist for god's sake and its only Flora" he whispered to himself to try and boost his own confidence. He took one last deep breathe before knocking on the door and awaiting for the answer.

A soft come in echoed through the door, and Helia pushed his fear aside and opened the door. As the door opened he saw his goddess led on the bed, staring out the window, the IV drip still in her arm. She looked better than she did before, colour had returned to her cheeks and her breathing was more natural.

Flora slowly turned to face her visitor and her eyes grew in shock as she saw just exactly who her visitor was. She stared at the specialist for a few minutes not quite knowing what to do, or how to react.

Helia smiled softly before walking into the room closing the door behind him and made his way to the visitor chair. "Hello Flora, I hope you don't mind me visiting…I can leave if you want me to"

"No Helia, I don't mind"

"Thank you" Helia replied and the room fell into silence once again.

Flora broke the silence once more, "What are you doing here Helia?"

"I came to talk to you"

"About what?" Flora asked curiosity

"About us"

"What about us…" Flora asked slightly scared.

Helia sighed and looked at the floor "do you really love her Flora, do you really love Riller?"

"Yes, I do"

"Wasn't I good enough?"

"Oh Helia, you were perfect but I can't help my sexuality any more than you can help be male … it is noted throughout history of people who had numerous lovers, and I'm not different. I am bi and I am in love with two people. You can even accept it or leave Helia, I'm sorry but that is the way it is…I'm sorry there is no other way."

The specialist stared at the fairy, "I know you can't help it flora, but did I do anything wrong?"

"No Helia you have done nothing wrong, don't think like that"

"Ok flora, I, I need some time to think…" Flora knew that he needed time but it still hurt to hear it.

"Ok Helia, take all the time you need"

Without another word he got up and left the room with only one destination in mind, his room. Flora turned and stared out of the window a small smile on her lips she was happy Helia had taken it so well, well as well as she could have hoped.

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

The figure stood there staring at the window of the building, watching just simply watching the people within. Their trained eyes watching everything that went on within the room, memorizing every move, every word that came out of their mouths after all assassins were experts in all languages, including lip reading.

Their fingers raced across the keys of the laptop writing everything, they saw. Making notes of everything, as any little piece of information can be extremely useful. The person sighed and looked at the screen seeing the notes that they have jotted down.

They hated their job but they had to do it, not everyone could be free like Riller and Flora were, but maybe they would be.

With one more quick glance at the window they packed up their equipment and jumped down from the tree and ran out of site. Heading back to their master, their life.

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

The girls where stood in front of Ms Faragonda's desk waiting for her to return after she was called out of the office on a so called emergency. They were there to ask permission to go ahead on their mission to find the flower to save Flora, they hoped that the mission would get a thumbs up but they knew the headmistress cared about them too much to risk their lives.

Twenty minutes had passed and the girls had settled themselves around the office finding numerous places to sit and wait, their legs growing tired. "How long is this going to take, the longer we wait here the more damage is being done to Flora" Stella replied as she crossed her arms.

"We need to be patient Stella, we don't know how important the reason was for Ms Faragonda to leave… we have to give her some time." Tecna replied sighed softly as she did.

"I know" Stella sighed.

As if by fate the door to the office opened and Ms Faragonda walked in and made her way over to her desk and sat down. "Now girls what was it you wanted to speak to me about?"

"We have found a way to save Flora!" Musa answered.

"Really, well what is it?" the headmistress asked intrigued on what the girls had found.

"Well Tecna searched the web and found out about a flower called the Holikic flower, it grows on Melody and once boiled in water and drank it will equal out the poison in Flora's system."

It was silent for a minute or so before the headmistress spoke, "It sounds like a very dangerous plan girls, are you sure you want to do this?" Each of the girls nodded and said their yeses in their own way. "Well girls you will go even if I say no, so I guess you better start packing while I alert Red Fountain and the boys" Ms Faragonda smiled softly at the girls.

"Thank you Ms Faragonda" Bloom said with happiness as she stood and left the room the rest of the girls following closely behind.

The girls returned to their rooms and started to pack their bag for the trip to get the flower, each of their minds on the mission ahead and their sick friend who was stuck in the infirmary.

Riller was walking through the corridors heading towards the winx's dorm room, she knocked and entered to see the girls sat on the sofas with a bag at each of their feet. "What is going on here?" Riller asked as she walked into the room and took a seat on one of the sofas.

"Tecna has found a Flower that once brewed in water will be able to heal Flora. Ms Faragonda has given us the go ahead to go and get it…" Bloom replied as she zipped up her bag.

"That's great news, are all of you going?"

"Yes, we are all going and the boys are…" Stella replied.

Riller sighed "As much as I would love to go with you I better stay and keep an eye on Flora, if he found out where she is, he would be able to kill her with no trouble, she is a sitting duck in her condition."

"It's okay Riller we understand, but take our word we will be returning with that flower, she is our best friend and we are not going to let her die, not after she saved our lives." Tecna spoke trying to convince the girl that they would not fail her.

Riller sighed, "I know, I trust you… you get that flower and I will protect the home front, I know they are coming, It's just a matter of when they will strike."


	24. Chapter 24 Arrival

My Secrets and Horrors

Chapter 24 – Arrival

Previously

Riller sighed, "I know, I trust you… you get that flower and I will protect the home front, I know they are coming, It's just a matter of when they will strike."

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

Riller was sat in the corner of the room, her foot resting on another chair as her fingers traced the patterns on her hand pistol her eyes focused on Flora who was asleep in her bed. Flora did not know that she was constantly being watched but Riller had to do it, she didn't know what she would do if anything happened to Flora, so she was not going to let anything happen.

The moon shone through the window lighting up Flora's face, causing her hair to shimmer in the light. Her chest rising gently as she breathed in her sweet slumber, a small smile on her face as she turned over face Riller still sound asleep. A smile forced its way onto Riller's lips at the sight of the fairy, she let out a sigh before focusing her attention back onto the gun in her hand.

Riller shook her head in a small attempt to shake the tired feeling that had begun to creep up on her slightly, she had to stay awake, at least until morning, once morning hit she would be able to sleep and the nurse would keep her eye on her. So many years had passed since her and Flora met that day, so many good memories were in their minds but also bad ones.

Riller's smile grew at the memories flew through her head, sleepovers and lunches, days out and nights in. So many good times and so many laughs had happened over the years and Riller hoped that many more would follow.

Hours passed and the moonlight was slowly replaced by the sunlight, dawn was approaching over the forest that surrounded Alfea. The sunlight lit up the caramel in Flora's hair and the honey of her skin. The site was enticing for Riller, and she just couldn't get enough but after being awake for more than 48 hours her eyes were starting to fail on her, and she struggled to keep them open. "If I was you I would go to bed before you fall asleep and land on the floor." Riller's eyes snapped open and she saw Ofelia standing in front of her smiling softly.

"I'm sorry, I just…"

"It's okay Riller, she is safe now, and you can rest."

Ofelia noticed that Riller's eyes glanced over at the fairy who was still asleep still in the bed. "Okay Riller if I told you that you could stay in here would you promise me you will sleep. You are not going to be able to look after her if you are tired." Riller sighed knowing that the nurse was right, she was no use to Flora knackered.

"Your right, I'm no use to her like this"

"I will set up a bed next to Flora's, you can use that for the time being"

Riller smiled "Thank you, I appreciate it, I truly do."

"It is perfectly okay Riller". Ofelia replied as she waved her hand and a bed appeared on the other side of the room opposite Flora's complete with fresh bedding and a set of fresh folded clothes. "Get some rest Riller you need it" Ofelia spoke softly as she left the room leaving the two girls once again alone.

Without any delay Riller stripped off her clothes and put them underneath the near bed after she got herself changed into the white pyjama set that the nurse had given her which was identical to Flora's, a plain white t-shirt and a pair of white shorts. With her gun safety under the pillow of her bed the young love struck girl slowly made her way over to the sleeping fairy and stared as she slept before leaning in and placing a soft kiss upon her cheek before she retired to bed for the day.

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

The girls were stood out in the courtyard waiting for the specialists and their transport to arrive, each had a single bag at their feet except Stella who with much nagging from the girls had managed to fit all her clothes into two bags, a big difference from the six she originally wanted to take. It was silent between them, suspense and worry was in the air, though they knew that Riller would protect Flora no matter what it took but that didn't stop them from worrying.

Soon enough they heard a low hum over the trees signalling the girls that their transport was ready. The ship landed about fifty meters from where they were stood, and a familiar group of boys walked out including Helia which in truth did shock the girls a little bit. "Hey are you girls ready?" Sky asked and he pulled Bloom into a hug, planting a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Yer we are ready Sky, are you?"

"We are all good to go baby."

Stella walked over to Brandon and eloped him in a hug while the other girls went to their respective partners leaving Helia standing a little awkwardly next to the ship. "We better go" Helia spoke causing the group to look at him "the sooner we go the sooner we can save Flora"

"Your right Helia, we better go" Timmy spoke as he took Tecna's hand and led her towards the ship. The rest of the gang followed and they were quickly on their way to the realm of Melody.

Musa was sat reading a book which was out of her character and did cause Riven to look at her strangely. "Musa what are you doing?"

"I'm reading Riven what does it look like I'm doing."

"I'm sorry I just don't think I have actually ever seen you read anything other than magazines before." Riven replied as he sat next to her.

"Well it's a book about the flower we are going after, I thought it may be best to do a bit of personal research on this mission after all no-one knows Melody like I do."

Riven wrapped his arms around her and leaned over her shoulder to see what she was looking at, he saw a picture of the flower and a lot of words. "That is a good idea Muse, find anything good?"

"Nothing that we don't already know"

"Well I'm sure you will find something eventually"

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

An hour later and the ship was landing in a deserted field outside the forests on Melody, the sun was setting over the horizon lighting the field up, making the field appear to be on fire. "Well here we are ladies, Melody" Nabu spoke as he stood from his seat,

"Well it will be too dangerous for us to go out now looking for the flower, it will be dark in a matter of 30 minutes, we can't risk anyone getting hurt." Brandon spoke, Stella looked like she was about to argue back but when she caught the look in her boyfriends' eye she knew that he was right.

"Okay we wait till morning but as soon as the sun is up I'm going to go and look for a cure for my friend."

The specialists got busy pitching the tents around the ship, six in total while the girls set up the camping fire and started to cook up a meal. An hour later they were all sat around the camp fire eating a simple meal. "This is really good girls" Sky spoke as he ate the last of his food.

"Yer good job babe," Riven spoke as he placed a kiss on her head.

"So what is going on tonight?" Layla asked as she snuggled into Nabu's arms.

"We are going to take it in turns on watch duty while you girls get some rest" Riven replied

"That way you have the rest you need for your magic." Timmy finished.

The girls decided it was best not to argue, and half an hour later they decided to retire for the night after all they needed to be up early for the morning. The boys decided that Brandon would take the first shift, followed by Sky, Riven, Timmy, Nabu and finally Helia, who was sat silently in front of the fire, and with that the girls and guys went their own ways being sure not to travel to far from the safety of the ship.

Tecna and Timmy had retired into the ship to use the realm wide web for a little bit of fun before settling for the night. Timmy was sat opposite Tecna and kept stealing glances over the top of his PDA, his hair covering his glasses slightly. Tecna looked up and caught Timmy staring at her, his eyes widened in shock and he looked back down at his PDA, a blush all over his face.

A smile spread over Tecna's face at the man in front of her, though he was not as well built as the other boys but he was as cute and as sweet as he could be. Tecna looked back at her PDA and noticed that she had a new message, curious she opened it to find that it was from Timmy.

_Hey Hun,_

_Just a quick message to say I love you_

_Timmy _

Tecna could not keep the smile off of her face at the message, and she looked up to look at Timmy once again to see him looking at her. "You are so sweet Timmy, thank you"

"You are beautiful Tecna, especially in this light" Tecna smirked and put her PDA down before crawling along the floor of the ship towards the shocked specialists.

"And you are…" Tecna whispered seductively feeling braver as she stopped right in front of Timmy "So handsome"

The specialist tried to talk but found that his words were stuck in his throat as he stared at his girl in front of him, slowly he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer into his body. Tecna giggled and took hold of his face in her perfect hands before leaning in and placing a soft yet passionate kiss upon his lips, the two of them melting into each other's embrace.

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

Bloom smiled as she stared up at the moon which shone brightly that night with all the stars coming out to play. "What's on your mind?" Sky asked as he sat beside her wrapping his muscled arm around her shoulder silently offering his shoulder to her, to which Bloom gladly took.

The two sat there staring up into the sky, the specialist waiting patiently for the answer but none came. "Bloom are you alright?" Sky asked slight concern in his voice as he looked into her bright blue eyes.

"Yes Sky why do you ask?" Bloom asked softly as her gazed moved from the moon to her boyfriend.

"You just seem a little spaced out that's all."

"I was just thinking of Flora, and everything, I'm sorry" Sky gently used his finger and tilted Blooms face up to face him.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Bloom, I understand it is a hard thing to come to turns with. Your best friend has kept this massive secret from all of you. We just have to keep calm and see how this plays out." Sky spoke.

"You are right Sky, as always" Bloom smiled as she captured Sky's lips with her own, wrapping her arms around his neck and settling into his side, the only sound being the hoot of the odd owl and their breathes.

The figure stood in the trees watching the group from afar, again taking notes of anything and everything they saw or thought would be useful. The binoculars hung from their neck, as they dropped them, with a small sigh she stood and looked around before jumping from the tree and heading back to her master with any information she had on the group, just hoping that it was enough, or it was there head.


	25. Chapter 25 Ironic Flowers

My Secrets and Horrors

Chapter 25 – Ironic Flowers

Previously

The figure stood in the trees watching the group from afar, again taking notes of anything and everything they saw or thought would be useful. The binoculars hung from their neck, as they dropped them, with a small sigh she stood and looked around before jumping from the tree and heading back to her master with any information she had on the group, just hoping that it was enough, or it was there head.

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

Layla was the first to awake, she opened and closed her eyes several times to shake away any sleep dust, she felt an arm tighten around her waist, pulling her further back into a bare strong chest. A smile crept across her face as she leaned back into Nabu's waist, "Morning baby" Nabu whispered into her hair.

"Good morning Nabu, did you sleep well?"

"I did very well, thanks how about you Honey"

"I did" Layla turned over and snuggled into Nabu's chest, her head resting comfortably, Nabu wrapped his arms around her body holding her close.

The sun was rising slowly above the horizon, shining over the tent lightly it up lightly. The two figures led there under the covers, Nabu softly stroking Layla's hair away from her face, in a soft way as he trailed patterns around the tattoo on his chest. No-one else know about the tattoo apart from Layla, as it was rarely the specialist went out topless around other people, but Layla was different and knew every side of him.

The specialist had got the tattoo about four months ago and had a symbol from his home realm tattooed on to his chest on the left side. The symbol was full of soft swirls, and smaller shapes, all together the symbol meant peace and love. Layla's fingers traced the black swirls of the pattern causing Nabu to sigh pleasantly. "You are such a tease Layla" he mumbled

"I'm sorry" Layla replied as she removed her hand.

"I didn't say stop" Nabu laughed as he sat up bringing Layla up with him. "We better get up, the sooner we find that flower the quicker you and me can get home and have some fun, I'm thinking of the beach with nice waves and a surf board."

"That sounds amazing, we better get dressed."

The two of them got out of boss and quickly dressed before they got too cold from the night air. Once they were dressed they left the tent and with a quick spell Layla had packed the tent back up, sleeping bags and all. When they got outside they saw the rest of the gang sat around a little campfire heating up some breakfast, "Morning everyone, did you sleep well?" Nabu asked as he sat in a spare spot near the fire, Layla sitting next to him.

"I slept great thanks" Bloom replied with a smile, quietly Stella huffed

"I would have preferred a bed, but it's for Flora" the sun fairy spoke under her breathe trying to convince herself, not knowing that the rest of the group had heard her and were smiling at her words.

The next hour went by in almost silence as they tidied up the tents and packed them into their rucksacks along with rations of food, after all they didn't know how long they will be in the Melody's wildness before they found the flower they desired. "Right are we ready to go?" Sky asked as he secured his bag to his back, the heavy food cans resting in the bottom.

"As ready as I will ever be" Tecna mumbled in response sounding very much like Stella.

"Well let's go then." the blond specialist spoke as he started to walk towards the forest choosing the brightest lit path.

Hours had passed and the group continued to walk, Musa and Riven was both out in front, leading the trek. Riven looked at Musa a smile on his face replacing his usual smirk. He looked down at her hands which were swaying at her side, he took one within his own causing her to look at him with a smile on his face. "Are you okay Muse?" He asked softly, in a voice only she knew existed, a voice full of love.

Musa sighed, "Yer I'm alright I guess, I'm just a little worried, what if we don't find the flower in time…"

"Musa that is what it is, a what if. We will find the flower and Flora will be fine. Flora is on an antibiotic which is fighting the position and Riller is there protecting her. Now what really is the matter?" Riven asked softly, causing Musa to sign again.

"What if I'm not good enough?"

"Good enough for what baby?"

Musa let go of Riven's hand and wrapped her arms around her chest, as if crawling into a foetal position. Instantly concern grew on Riven's face. "Not good enough for what baby?"

"What if I'm not good enough for anything, not good at being a girlfriend, not good at being a fairy, not good at being a mother." Musa's eyes opened in shock at her last comment, and Riven's did as well. The specialist took hold of Musa's hand causing her to stop walking.

The girls and specialists stopped when Musa and Riven did, "Hey are you two okay?" Tecna asked,

"Yes we are fine, you can continue without us, we will catch up in a minute." Riven spoke softly. The girls looked between Musa and Riven before deciding to continue without them. Riven waited until they were out of site before speaking. "Musa what do you mean not good as a mother?"

Musa stared at the floor avoiding Riven's gaze, seeing Musa in such a depressed state caused Riven's mood to lower as well. Gently he took hold of Musa's hand in his own causing her to look up into his glowing eyes. "Musa, what's wrong?"

"I had a nightmare last night, it, I mean I …" Musa stared but very quickly tears began to fall from her eyes, quickly falling down her cheeks to the ground.

Without a second thought Riven moved forward and wrapped his arms around her waist holding her close into his chest allowing her to let it all out. Minutes passed before Musa even started to calm down. Riven glanced around and noticed a rock big enough for the two of them to sit on and without mentioning it he pulled Musa over to it before sitting her down. "Muse, what happened in your nightmare?"

"I was stood up on a stage, singing when the audience slowly started to get younger until they were all teenagers, then they started to laugh at me. Then all of a sudden my mother started to walk through the crowd towards me, an evil smirk on her face. She started to tell me how she was ashamed, of me and how I would never be as good as her. She said it would be better to stay alone that way I wouldn't be able to ruin my children's life's like I did my own."

Riven sighed and held Musa close, for once in his life he just simply didn't know what to say. "Riven am I a bad person?"

"What? How can you even think that Musa, you are not a bad person, you are far from it. You have a pure heart, the purest I know of. Musa you need to believe me."

Musa stared at the specialist her tears slowly disappearing, "You think so Riven?"

"No, I know so" Riven replied smiling down at her. Musa grabbed hold of Riven pulling him into a hug. Riven stood there simply holding his girl, he knew the nightmares haunted Musa but she had never told him before what they were about or why they affected her so badly but now he knew, and he was going to do everything for her.

With a gently tap on her shoulder Riven gestured for Musa to start walking, the two of them made their way along the path soon catching up with the others. Musa's eyes were now dry once more and a small smile was on her face. Stella was the first to notice the two, "Hey are you too alright?"

"Yes we are fine thank you" Riven replied

"Yer, Riven's made it all better" Musa spoke softly as she took hold of her man's hand. The girls could help but smile at the scene.

An hour later and the group still hadn't found any sign of the flower and tiredness was starting to get to them. "I think it's time we call it a break and set up camp for the night." Timmy spoke "This is a good spot, sheltered, access to clean water, we can continue the rest of the journey tomorrow."

"I think that is a good idea Timmy" Nabu spoke as he dropped the bag he was carrying to the floor, stretching his back as he did.

"Well I agree, come on girls lets go find some firewood while the guys put up the tents, don't worry we won't go far." Layla replied stopping her boyfriend's worry before it started.

The girls turned and started to walk into the outside of the forest picking up logs and sticks to start a fire with. "So Musa, is everything alright between you and Riven?" Bloom asked concerned for her friend.

"Yes everything is fine between me and Riven, we just spoke about a dream I had, no big."

"Well it looked big?" Tecna spoke softly.

"It's really nothing, he made it all better"

The girls smiled and dropped the subject before moving onto the next topic, "So Bloom, how are things going between you and Sky?" Layla asked in an attempt to take the attention away from Musa.

"It's going great thanks, we have been together for over three years and we haven't had a serious fight yet." Bloom answered with a smile.

"That is good going then Bloom, it's good that you haven't had any arguments." Tecna spoke up as she bent down and picked up a branch for the fire.

Half an hour later the girls had collected enough fire wood and made their way back to the camp where the boys had finished putting up the tents. It was Brandon who noticed them first, as soon as he saw his girl he went over and took the few logs from her hands. "Here let me help"

"Why thank you Brandon, such a gentleman." Seeing what Brandon had done the rest of the boys went to help their respective girlfriends.

The rest of the girls allowed the boys to take the wood apart from Layla, who seemed to be carrying the biggest pile of wood. "Layla let me help" Nabu asked softly as he walked beside her.

"I'm okay Nabu, it's just a bit of wood."

"But the pile looks really big…"

"Nabu I'm okay, just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I'm weak." Layla snapped.

"I know but…"

"No Buts Nabu, I'm fine."

Seeing that Layla was alright Nabu went to sit back down but kept a very close eye on Layla just in case she needed any help. She wasn't like any other girl he had met before, she was strong liked to stand on her own two feet, and he liked that about her.

Layla smiled as she placed the logs down onto the pile, where the rest of the guys had placed there's, before she turned and made her way over to Nabu's side with everyone else. "How long do you think it will take before we find the flower?" Stella asked timidly.

"I don't know Stella, it could be days." Musa responded in an emotionless tone.

"But what if Flora doesn't have days?" Stella continued.

"She is strong Stella she will be fine." Brandon spoke, this whole situation was taking a toll on everyone especially the girls.

Stella sighed, she knew Flora was strong but everyone had their limits and they just didn't know how close Flora was to hers. She just hoped and prayed that they could get the flower to save her life. Ironic it was of how the only thing that could save the nature fairy was nature itself.


	26. Chapter 26 They are Mine

My Secrets and Horrors

Chapter 26 – They are Mine

Previously

Stella sighed, she knew Flora was strong but everyone had their limits and they just didn't know how close Flora was to hers. She just hoped and prayed that they could get the flower to save her life. Ironic it was of how the only thing that could save the nature fairy was nature itself.

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

Flora was sat on her bed staring at the drip that was attached in her arm, it had been a few days since she had had it first put in, and it was starting to drive her insane. She had been limited to her bed something that she hated, she loved to be free. She loved to walk through the gardens, smell the flowers and just enjoy the nature around her, but she may never get to do that again, these could be her final days and she was going to spend them in her bed.

With a heavy sigh Flora swung her legs over the edge of the bed and held her face in her hands, she was bored beyond belief. She glanced back down at her elbow and was tempting whether to take the drip out and die peacefully in her nature or lay like a vegetable in the bed until her final day when ever that may be. "Don't even think about it" a voice spoke causing Flora to look up to see Riller stood in the doorway with a small smile on her face.

Riller knew what Flora was thinking and it truly hit her on how hard it was for Flora at this time, she was so used to be free like nature but at the moment she was so restricted.

With a few steps Riller had made her way to Flora's side, "I know it's hard for you to handle this but it shouldn't be for much longer. Before long you will be up and walking around."

"You think so?"

"I know so Flora, your friends are out there trying to find something to save your life. They will find a cure and they will save you, they care. And I care, I never stopped."

Flora stared deep into Riller's eyes seeing that it was true, she cared and she did as well. "I know you care Riller, it's just that I don't see why I have to sit like a lemon all day. Our master is going to be furious he is bound to know that I helped the intruders escape, he is coming for me, for us, and all I can do is lay here and wait for either the poison to kill me or him."

Riller didn't know what to say to make the situation better, so she decided it was best to say nothing at all. Without a work Riller took Flora into her arms and held her close giving her all the comfort she had to give to her friend.

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

The air was quiet as they slowly made their way along the forest track, the only noises were that from the wildlife and their soft footprints on the mud. "So does anyone have any idea how much further we have to go into this forest?" Stella asked as she stepped over a log that was across the path.

"I'm afraid I don't know Stella but it shouldn't be too much longer, the flower grows near water and the atmosphere feels like it has more moisture in the air." Musa replied as Riven helped her over the log.

"Musa is right, the air does have more moisture in it, a waterfall cannot be far, and when we find the waterfall we should fine the flower." Timmy responded as he tapped away at his PDA.

"Thank god, my feet are killing me"

Helia was at the back of the group silently watching them, thoughts running through his mind about Flora, and Riller. He knew there was a connection between the two he just didn't want to admit. He looked up and a sound hit his ears, the sound of flowing water, "Hey guys" He spoke causing everyone to turn to face and face him. "Can you hear that?"

"It's running water, good ears Helia, which direction is it coming from?"

"I think it's coming from later down the path" Helia responded as he continued to walk leaving the others behind. The girls and guys looked at each other before following the specialist.

Within a couple of minutes they all emerged at a giant waterfall, surrounded in flowers and foliage. "Wow this place is amazing" Musa gasped as she emerged,

"So romantic" Stella added as she placed her hand over her heart in an affectionate way causing the boys to shake their heads in disbelieve.

"THERE!" Layla shouted as she pointed to the other side of the waterfall, there just underneath the spray was the flower that their search was focused on the Holikic flower.

The group couldn't help but stare at the flower, its red petals seemed like silk, the petals had gold tips which glistened in the sunlight and the reflections of the water. "It's beautiful" Sky spoke "but how do we get it?"

"It looks like we have to swim" Nabu spoke up as he looked into the deep murky water trying to guess how deep it was but having no luck.

"Easier said than done Nabu, we don't know how deep that water is." Helia spoke quietly.

"'Well there is only one way to find out" Nabu picked up a stone and through it into the pool of water with a giant splash.

The ripples on the water grew bigger, bigger than they should with a stone, then suddenly a giant head appeared out of the water. It was something none of the group had ever seen before, the head was the size of a small car, covered in light grey and blue scales, it had too eyes both bright yellow in colour on the side of its head. "What the hell is that?" Riven screamed as he withdrew his phantom blade and stood back into a fighting stance.

"i have no idea, but if we are to get that flower we are going to have to deal with that monster." Sky replied as he two withdrew his blade.

Bloom glanced at the monster and realised that the monster was only going to show its head, "hey if you boys can keep the head occupied we could fly over from the beast and get the flower, then we can run like hell out of here and back to Flora"

"That sounds like it might work, okay boys lets show this thing exactly what we have." Brandon spoke as he drew his sword.

"Come on girls lets go, the sooner we get that flower the sooner I get to sleep in a normal bed." Stella spoke as she transformed and flew into the air closely followed by the girls.

The girls flew up into the air and just about as they were going to fly over the beast two more identical heads appeared out of the water and raised up snapping at the girls. "Holy moly, there are two more of those beasts…" Musa shouted as she flew higher to avoid the jaws.

"Either that or that thing has three heads." Timmy shouted

"Great I don't know what is worse, three monsters or three heads." Riven sarcastically answered getting into a fighting stance.

With a giant roar all three of the heads fired out flames, "holy crap? Fire breathing heads, three fire breathing heads." Stella screamed as she narrowly avoided the flames, Layla acted quick and sent blasts of morphix at the heads immediately putting out the fire but not for long.

"What are we going to do?" Timmy asked as he fired his gun trying to keep the heads away.

"We stick to the same plan, we will distract them while the girls get the flower." Sky spoke in an authoritive voice.

The girls looked at each other before flying into the air, "let's do this then" Layla spoke as she shot up into the air and fired more morphix at the heads hoping to keep the fire at bay, "you girls go I will try and keep the fire at bay." without needing to be told twice the rest of the girls flew as fast as they could over the heads while the boys distracted the heads by throwing sticks and stones at the beasts.

The sticks and stones seemed to work in distracting the monsters allowing the girls to make it to the other side of the pool of water. "Right Bloom you grab the flower while we keep an eye on the heads." Layla spoke as she turned around just in time to see one of the heads turned around and growl at them, before breathing out its hot flames.

"Sound barrier!" Musa screamed putting up a shield just in time to stop the flames getting to the girls, the fire bounced off of the shield sending the fire off in all directions.

Seeing that the girls had the monster head in control Bloom quickly made her way over to the plant, she gently took hold of the stem and using a stone beside the plant began to dig the plant out of the plants being as careful as possible as not to harm the roots of the plant. It seemed to take forever but three minutes later the plant was free from the ground and placed into a bag ready for transportation.

The fairy of the dragon fire turned back around to face the group, "I'VE GOT IT, LETS GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" she screamed over the noise of the small battle with the two heads. Flying as quickly as they could over the water and back to the group, Bloom and Layla dodged the heads. As soon as their feet hit the ground on the other side the whole group turned and ran back into the jungle out of the way of the fire.

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

Footsteps moved through the building, soft thumps echoing off of the walls. These walls had seen so much, laughter, tears, fears, and just everyday chats as well. The figure picked up the speed twisting through the corridors heading towards their destination. The building hummed with life once more, as people bustled through the building.

With a loud thump two big doors smashed open shocking the people inside, "sir are you okay?" a woman spoke as she stepped forward holding a cup of coffee in her hand.

"Am I okay, AM I OKAY? NO IM NOT OKAY, TWO OF MY BEST PEOPLE IS MISSING AND I WANT THEM BACK" the whole room seemed to stiffen as the man raised his voice.

"I'm sorry sir, we have search parties out looking for them but we haven't….." before the woman could finish the door opened once more and a man walked into the room.

"I have found them they are at Alfea?"

"Excellent" the man spoke as he heard, "get me Jason!"


End file.
